There's A Feeling
by orchidork
Summary: nine years after his wife's death, Edward Cullen is still a lonely man even with his family around. what happens when he comes across his former best friend, Bella Swan, who he had unknowingly fallen in love with? all human. rated T for safety. E
1. prologue

**i was watching a bollywood movie a few days ago and thought that it would be a cool Twilight fanfiction. so i based this story on that. sorry that I'm posting this story twice. there were a few changes i needed to make. Since this is the first chapter and you can't get rid of it without deleting the story, i had to delete the first one.**

**Disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

Tanya sat on the hospital bed and watched the baby in her arms. The little girl stared with wide eyes at her mother as a tear fell from Tanya's face. She memorized every single pale feature of the baby's face. Her lips were full and her hair was a strange shade of bronze. Her green eyes contrasted brilliantly with her skin. She looks just like her father, Tanya thought.

The little girl yawned and closed her eyes. Tanya chuckled. She couldn't believe that she had just given birth to this girl and now she would have to leave her. As long as Edward raised their daughter with the utmost affection, she would be satisfied. It was the only thing he could do for her now.

Tanya and Edward had been married for two years. They were overjoyed when they found out that Tanya was bearing a child but things went downhill with the happy couple when the doctors notified them that her pregnancy had a lot of complications. Tanya reveled at the memory.

"Either the mother lives or she dies, Edward. You can't have both," Dr. Gerandy had told him.

Tanya had been in a different room in the house but she could hear every word that was being said.

Edward's answer was quick. "I want my wife to live."

But Tanya had different plans. She was the one that had torn Edward and Bella apart. It would be only fair if she walked away from the man who had never belonged to her in the first place. She knew that she would still live on in the little girl who she had already named so there was no reason for Edward to get upset.

She handed her to Esme and took up the paper and pen that Esme had brought her. She began writing nine letters, letters that would explain every thing to the one person who needed to know about Edward's past and what Tanya was like. Once she was finished, she sealed the letters in to envelopes and handed them to Esme.

"Please give each letter to our daughter on each of her birthdays. I want her to know about her mother. If I can't play the role of a mother in her life, then I want to play a small part at least," Tanya told her.

Esme just nodded while tears flowed from her eyes. At that moment, the door opened and a tired looking Edward strolled in. He looked at Tanya and gave her a halfhearted smile. He was quite mad at her for going against what he wanted. He would rather have his wife alive than a daughter who would never be like her mother, he told himself. Tanya was sure that Edward didn't know what he wanted but he promised her that he would cherish their daughter. He had once told her that a daughter would make him the happiest man in the world. Edward might've tried to forget the moment he uttered those words but how could Tanya ignore that?

She felt that she would be letting him down if she didn't make him feel happy.

He sat next to her on the edge of the bed and held her hand. They didn't talk, but just stared at each other, thinking about their college days as friends. Tanya, Edward and Bella would be friends forever.

After a few minutes of silence, he asked, "What do you want to name our daughter?"

Tanya said her last word. "Isabella."


	2. birthday

**i hope you all enjoy chapter one. read and review. let me know what changes i can make.**

**Disclaimer – twilight, new moon, eclipse and the upcoming breaking dawn belong to the great author stephenie meyer. the story idea does not belong to me either. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nine years later_

Isabella stood on the bridge, staring at her reflection in the water. She didn't know how long she stood there in the rainy summer weather but she knew enough time had passed that she had the right to be mad. She glanced at her watch and heaved out a sigh. He was officially thirty minutes late, she thought. She was nine years old today and her dad wasn't even there to wish her.

She heard a car pull up to the pond and turned her head away from the direction of the sound. She promised her self that she would not forgive him, not this time. There was no possible excuse he could come up with for missing his daughter's birthday.

A pale hand held out a box of chocolates. Isabella turned her head away and ignored her dad but from her peripheral vision, she could see that he had bought her the chocolates she enjoyed most. It was very hard for her to resist them. The hand pulled back but soon enough, it was there again, holding out a huge box wrapped in showy paper.

Isabella just shook her head. Her dad wasn't giving up though. Now he was holding out a stuffed bear with the words "happy birthday" sewn on to the front of it.

Isabella turned around and made her way off the bridge. Edward followed as he kept pace with her.

"You're not going to forgive me?" He laughed.

She gave him a glare but didn't feel as mad anymore. Edward could see that in her eyes.

"Isabella," he sighed and kneeled down to her height, "I'm really sorry. How long were you standing at the bridge, anyway?"

"One whole hour."

Edward frowned. "I was busy at work," he said weakly.

"You promised me that you would be at the bridge at two o'clock and now look." She pointed her watch to Edward. "It's two thirty five. Just because you're a grownup and I'm a kid doesn't mean that I'm not busy either. I didn't even watch my favorite cartoon show because I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry?" Edward offered again.

Isabella stomped off again. "Sorry is not enough this time, Dad. I always promise to do things with you and you don't even show up to most of them. It's not like I'm your mom."

Edward's couldn't believe his ears. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "If I can be your father and your best friend, why can't you be my mother?" he asked softly.

She looked at him guiltily but continued to walk away.

Edward didn't follow her but he was silently laughing. He turned on his heel and trudged off in the other direction towards his car. Isabella turned around when she didn't hear his footsteps behind her and saw that he was standing in front of the silver Volvo with his hand resting on the door handle.

He saw from the corner of his eyes that she had turned around and was walking back to him. Edward silently congratulated him self.

"I'm sorry for saying that, Dad. I was so mad at you that it slipped out. Will you forgive me?"

Edward whipped his head around and laughed. "Yes I forgive you."

Isabella's mouth opened in shock. "You tricked me," she accused.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders, unabashed. "Are you going to continue to stay mad forever? Happy ninth birthday by the way. Don't you want to see your present or see the letter your grandmother has for you? Who are the letters from any way?"

Isabella wasn't supposed to answer that last question. Esme had promised her to never tell Edward where the letters came from. He respected his daughter's privacy but some times, his curiosity got the best of him.

"Let's go see what you got me," Isabella offered as she ignored his question.

Edward didn't try to ask her any more questions but he had a good idea where her letters came from. "Yes ma'am." Edward opened the passenger door and she got in.

After he was sitting in the driver's seat, he revved the engine and they were off.

Isabella looked out the window and stared at the green land as Edward drove quickly through the road. After living in Forks for most of her life she was still shocked by the beauty of Forks. Edward chuckled at the difference between his daughter Isabella and his best friend Isabella who always wanted to be called Bella.

It was hard for him to think about her. The last time he saw her was ten years ago and he could never forget the hurt expression on her face when she waved at him before leaving. He never figured out why she was so unhappy but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that it was him who had hurt her. It was her birthday too today, September thirteenth, one day before the death of Tanya. He even thought that Tanya named Isabella after Bella. After all, they both had gotten along so well.

"Happy birthday, Bella. I'll always want you to be happy no matter where you are," he whispered so low that Isabella didn't hear him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esme sat in the living room with Carlisle and knitted the sweater that she would be giving to Edward. She stared at the tv screen with out seeing any thing. She was actually waiting to hear the Edward's Volvo pull up on to the drive way of the huge white house.

The letter was tucked under the sweater. It was the last one that would be given to Isabella and she couldn't help but wonder what was written in it.

"Is the birthday girl here yet?" asked Emmett as Rosalie followed him down the stairs.

"Edward was probably late picking her up again. She must be furious," Rosalie mused. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Emmett looked at his wife and put his arm around her shoulder. "You look fine Rose."

At that moment, Edward and Isabella entered the house, laughing. He sat on the sofa and loosened the tie around his neck as he watched Jasper enter the living room.

"Isabella! Happy birthday. You're officially a big girl now in this house!" Alice chimed happily as she ran down the stairs and hugged her niece.

"If you don't let go of her now, Alice, this'll be her last birthday."

Alice turned her head around and huffed at Jasper who just laughed.

Isabella held up a big blue gift bag. "Look what Dad got me."

Esme walked up to Isabella and gave her a gentle hug and stealthily put the letter in to the bag. "The letter is in your bag," she whispered in to her ear.

"What did he get you?" Carlisle asked her. He raised an eye brow at Edward who just shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"I don't know. I haven't looked yet."

"I can happily say that my and Aunt Rosalie's gift to you is much better than what Edward got you, whatever it is."

"How was school?" Rosalie asked as she ruffled Isabella's hair.

"It was so fun. My classmates sang the birthday song to me and I passed out cup cakes Dad made to the whole class. They said that it was the best thing they ever ate and then I got a birthday sticker from Mrs. Clark," Isabella explained.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you," Carlisle mused.

Alice nodded in agreement. No one noticed the sudden change of Edward's expression except for Esme.

"That's so awesome birthday girl. Now let's go open your presents," Emmett said curiously.

As they headed to the table over flowing with presents, Edward headed out to the back yard.

"Aren't you coming, Edward?" Jasper asked with out looking over his shoulder at his brother-in-law.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. You all can start opening presents with out me."

Esme waited a few minutes before she went out side to talk to Edward. He had taken off his suit jacket and the sleeves of his white shirt had been pushed up to his elbows. She knew exactly what was going through his head. She wiped a small tear away when she saw that he was holding his baseball bat. He had never touched one of them since Bella's departure.

Esme loved Tanya like her own daughter but she could never love her like the way she loved Bella. They all had loved her especially Alice. When Edward had told them the news that he and Tanya were getting married, every one was too shocked to congratulate him. They expected Bella. After all, he had known her for so long and Tanya had been in his life for only ten months before Bella abruptly left and Edward proposed.

The whole family, chiefly Alice, knew that Bella had been in love with Edward. She didn't know what Edward saw in Tanya. May be, it was the fact that Tanya had an outside beauty that was very noticeable while Bella had a subtle kind of beauty that Edward had never noticed.

"Esme?" Edward asked, breaking Esme out of her thoughts.

"You know, Edward, I got another offer."

Even if he knew, Edward asked dryly, "An offer for what?"

"An offer for marriage, you know."

"Who's marriage? I hope it's not yours. You and Carlisle have been at bliss together and I think of you both as the ideal couple. There's nothing wrong, is there?" He started to swing the bat.

Esme laughed nervously at his attempt at a joke.

"No Edward. It's for you from the Mallory family. They want you to get married to Lauren."

Edward couldn't hide the look of disgust from his face.

Esme quickly went on. "But I said no to them. I told them you were happy and didn't need another wife. I did the right thing, didn't I?"

"Yes Esme. You did." Again his voice was dry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Good."

Edward smiled slightly, walked over to his motherly figure and gave her a slight hug. He motioned her to sit down on the swing. "What's wrong?"

Esme sighed. "I don't know, Edward. Even with so many members in this family, I still feel as if it's incomplete. We're all happy but I can see that you're not and I want to make things better for you. You feel so alone."

"Why? I'm content with my life. I have you, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and most of all Isabella. What more could I want than a family who cares about me so much as you all do?"

"Edward, I think you should consider getting remarried," Esme whispered. "If not for your self, think about Isabella. She needs a mother."

Edward sighed. "We're not having this discussion again. I don't want to get married again. Tanya was the only woman who ever made me happy. There is no one who could replace the moments I shared with her."

"That's true Edward. But there could be some one out there who could share moments with you even better than the ones Tanya did."

Edward was getting angry now but he tried to control his voice. He had to remind him self that she was only looking out for him and his daughter. "Esme, I told you. No one can replace Tanya as Isabella's mother. There is no woman who ever has and who ever will make me as happy as Tanya."

"What about Bella?" With that, Esme walked back in to the house. She didn't want to hear Edward's answer to that. He was too stubborn.

The baseball bat was frozen in his hand and his mouth was open in shock. Esme just hadn't asked him about Bella, had she?


	3. letter

**here is chapter 3 of There's A Feeling. enjoy and thanks a lot for the awesome reviews. there is a flash back in this story but i didn't want to write 'beginning flashback' but you'll understand what the flash back is when you read it. the next couple chapters will all be flash backs. read and review on what you think**

**EmeraldSeaFrost, i don't want to reveal the title of the movie yet but if you've seen the bollywood movie it shouldn't be too hard to figure out what it is.**

**disclaimer – twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn belong to Stephenie Meyer and the idea for this story does not belong to me either.**

Isabella watched Edward carefully as he walked in to the room and sat next to her. His face was expressionless and it scared her. She'd never seen him like this before. He watched her hands unwrap the paper off the last box and Isabella could feel the tension emanating from him. The rest of the family seemed oblivious to Edward's strange mood. Isabella realized that Esme was no where in the room.

Some thing really bad must have happened, she thought. Her hand hesitated on the lid of the box and Isabella's eyes concentrated on her dad's face. He looked in to her eyes and a moment of wordless communication went between them. Edward was telling her that he was all right with the small peaceful smile on his face. Isabella gave a curt nod of her head.

Then, she pulled off the lid of the box of the present Emmett and Rosalie had given her. It was an electronic journal. The cover was decorated in a light shade of blue and had the word 'Isabella' engraved in to it. Isabella gave a laugh of delight, realizing that she could write down all her feelings with out having Emmett or Edward trying to pry it open just to see what she had said about them.

"Thanks a lot!" she yelled in delight but then a speculative look was on her face.

Emmett of all people got her a diary where her privacy was going to be respected. She rolled her eyes but said nothing. She had other pressing matters like the letter from Tanya.

She gave Emmett and Rosalie a hasty hug and waved a goodbye to the rest of the family before quickly heading upstairs with all her presents. They watched after her with confused expressions.

Alice turned to Edward. "Care to let us in on the secret?"

"I'm as clueless as you are but I've got a feeling that Esme isn't."

"Esme!" Alice gracefully loped off to question Esme.

Edward and Jasper gave out light chuckles.

"I'm really glad I'm not Esme right now," Emmett said while he stood up and stretched.

Rosalie was standing in front of the front door and was wearing her coat. She waited for Emmett and then ushered him out of the house since they were going to go buy a steering wheel cover for Rosalie's convertible. Jasper went in to his study.

Carlisle looked at his adopted son who was staring at the picture of Tanya, Bella, and Edward. Carlisle glanced at the picture with a sad smile formed on his face.

"May I talk to you for a moment, Edward?"

Edward was instantly cautious from the tone of Carlisle's voice. "That depends."

Carlisle let out an exasperated sigh. "You can't avoid this conversation forever, you know."

"I've already had it with Esme. I really don't want to talk of having another woman in my life right now."

"I wasn't talking about that, Edward." Carlisle paused for a second, trying to bring up his concern with out hurting Edward. "I wanted to talk to you about Bella."

"What about her? Why now?" His tone was bitter as the memories flashed across his face.

Bella giving Edward a present. Bella falling while trying to hit the ball with her bat. Bella wishing upon a shooting star with Edward. Bella's eyes full of tears when Edward, Tanya and the rest of the university had accidentally insulted her.

He winced at the last memory. That was one of the last few days he had spent with her and he hadn't exactly been a best friend to her those last couple of days. But he thought that for Bella, it went deeper than that. She seemed so genuinely hurt during her departure. He had never seen some one in so much pain not even Tanya on the day she found out that she might not live much longer.

"Look, Edward. I know you've been thinking a lot about her lately. May be you should try to get in to contact with her to see how's she's been. It's been almost ten years."

"That's one reason why I shouldn't talk to her. How do you think she'd react if I suddenly called her after ten years to see what life was like for her?"

Carlisle shook his head in defeat and walked out of the room but not before saying, "Think about it."

Edward gave off his own sigh and left to see where Isabella had run off to. He knew Esme had given her the letter but he didn't want to disturb his daughter. Instead, he went off to read. It was a play that he hadn't read in so many years and he wondered why he wanted to read it right now. Of course, he knew the answer to his own question but didn't exactly feel like admitting it to him self. It was called Romeo and Juliet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella had never moved so fast in her life. She had never been as excited for her mom's birthday letters as she was for this one. Isabella wondered why. May be it was because this was the last letter from her mom. These letters were the only things that could tie her to the woman her dad loved. She had no memories and no stories from Edward who had refused to talk about his wife. Isabella never wanted these letters to end. She felt so happy that Tanya was trying to keep some kind of contact with her daughter even after her death.

She jumped on to her bed and pulled out the envelope from the bag. Isabella noticed that it was heavier than the other letters and that thrilled her. She felt as if Tanya was in her room right now, watching as the excitement in her eyes faded.

She'd noticed the strange look in Edward's eyes lately and that bothered her to no end. Some thing was stressing him out but more specifically she thought it was some one. But Edward would never tell her. She knew he was keeping some thing from her but when she had decided to ask the rest of the family, they all had said the same thing : "It's not my story to tell."

Little did she know that all her questions were going to be answered in the last letter from Tanya.

The excitement rushed in to her eyes again and she felt her hands shaking as they roughly tore open the envelope. Isabella hastily unfolded the letter and started to read.

_Dear my Isabella,_

_Happy birthday. You're finally nine years old today and I'm sure that you're as beautiful as the daughter I had dreamt about exactly like your Edward. All my previous letters were of what life was like for Edward and I to show you that I do have a role in your life. But today is different. It's a special day for you and for one other person as well, a person who I've kept out of my stories. _

Isabella raised her eyes in confusion.

_I wanted to tell you some thing today about two special people. Me, Edward, and one other person is in the story. Her name is Isabella or more so specifically, Bella. _

"Bella?" she thought aloud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella stood outside in front of the building to Edward's dorm room. She looked at her watch again and gritted her teeth. No doubt they would be late again all because of him.

The wind blew hair around her face and she shook it back with an annoyed look on her face. Unconsciously, she wrapped her trench coat even tighter around her. At that moment, a head with untidy bronze hair gracefully ran out of the building. Bella's annoyed look changed to smugness.

"You're late again," she said in a soft, low voice.

Edward smiled with out realizing he had. "My alarm didn't go off this morning."

"Your alarm didn't go off or were you just too scared to face me today?" Bella asked defiantly.

Edward's brows furrowed in confusion. "Afraid of you? For what?"

They both walked slowly to the English department. Bella already knew that by the time Edward would get out of his dorm, they would already be counted tardy. Mr. Mason really didn't care if his best student and her best friend were late to class. It didn't matter now if they walked slowly or took their time.

Bella feigned an expression of hurt while Edward laughed. "You don't remember? You and I have a baseball game competition today and you're afraid that I'm going to beat you. I'm not that clumsy any more."

As if on cue, Bella tripped over a rock. She instinctively raised her hands to catch her fall but Edward's hands caught her arms before her face could hit the concrete.

"You were saying?" He pretended to think for a second. "Oh, that's right. I'm too afraid that silly and not to mention horrendously clumsy Bella is going to beat me at a game of baseball which happens to be my expertise. You've been taught by the best but I've got to admit, Bella, that I'm not even that good of a coach to get you to stop being so clumsy."

She frowned at his sarcasm and decided to stop talking to him for the moment.

"I'm not sure you're ready for Major League Baseball," Edward mused in order to aggravate Bella even further.

It worked. She turned her face away from him completely.

Edward repressed a sigh when he realized what Bella was doing. He didn't enjoy it when she wouldn't talk to him. "Come on, Bella. Please don't give me the silent treatment like those other girls."

Bella snapped her head around and glared at him. "I'm not like those girls who are always running after you, Edward. I'm allergic to the stuff they use to color their nails which smell bad by the way and I hate makeup."

"You've got a natural beauty," Edward murmured but it was too low for Bella to hear.

He cleared his voice and raised it. "You don't run after me like they do but you're constantly at my side which annoys me."

Bella's chin raised an inch. "Fine, then. I'll leave." She started to walk away in the cold rainy weather.

"Wait," Edward called. He walked after her and it didn't take him any effort to keep up with her pace. "I said it was annoying, not that I minded it."

Bella still ignored him.

"My apologies Bella. It wasn't right for me to say. I should attempt to think before I speak."

It was always like that. When ever he said some thing that made her feel made, he would say those words and they always worked on Bella.

She knew that she couldn't be mad at him now. She never was.

"Alright. You're forgiven."

"Good. I'm glad. You know that you're the best friend that I could ever have, the best friend any one could ever have."

With that, they headed in to the building they had neared, chatting idly with each other.


	4. dream girl

**here is the next chapter and i tried to make it longer. if you all have any questions let me know and i'll answer them as long as they don't give any thing away. ****twlight4lifexo you were right. awesome. **

**enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know what you think and what i can do to make this story better. i'd enjoy some feedback**

**disclaimer - ****twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

"Short skirts are not allowed in the university." Mr. Greene grimaced at a group of girls who had decided to wear colorful mini skirts in the middle of winter.

Students walked by and gave out smirks at the dean's over reaction. No doubt some thing had happened at his house that fueled his temper.

"I didn't know there was a dress code policy here," one of the girls said.

"Neither did I." Some one else spoke.

Another girl spoke up. "Mr. Greene, what's wrong with mini skirts?"

At that second, a group of boys walked past them and gave out low whistles. The girls giggled and suddenly realized what was going through Mr. Greene's head. They gave each other nervous glances, knowing that they were going to get a huge lecture from him.

"That's what's wrong. When you all are in your classes, every student is going to stare at you instead of paying attention to the professor. You won't gain any knowledge in a good learning environment like this university." He took a deep breath.

One of the girls dug her long nails in to her palm to keep from laughing. Another girl rolled her eyes when the dean wasn't watching.

His tirade wasn't over though but his voice was quieter. "I remember when you all used to complain about having to pay too much to go to school. If you paid any attention in high school about financing for college, you should remember that your teachers said you pay most of your money to get a seat in a classroom. They were right. Now what you do with your time in that seat is up to you."

A girl laughed. Mr. Greene shot her a deadly look but when he started speaking, his words came out in a rush. "All I'm trying to say here is that if you wear mini skirts, you'll have students gazing at you." He coughed out the word 'boys'. "If they are staring at you, you will be staring at them. If you all are staring at each other, no one will be staring at the professor which will lead to an annoyed professor. Then the professor will call me and tell me that his students were not paying attention in class. At the end of the semester, you'll all fail his final and fail all the other finals. So you'll have no other choice but to drop out."

All the girls stared at him with their mouths open and wondered how wearing mini skirts led to talking about dropping out of school.

"If you girls ever try to excite boys like this again, I'll tell your moms." With that, he strode away with his head held high in the air but not before bumping in to the back of Mrs. Cope's head.

He glanced at the woman wearing a green skirt that was short and gave out a huff, thinking that he would have to give out a huge lecture about skirts in the auditorium to every single girl in the university.

"Didn't I just say that short skirts are not allowed?"

Mrs. Cope turned her head around and Mr. Greene's breathing became short when he saw who was standing in front of him. Every one knew that he never disrespected a female professor especially not Mrs. Cope.

"What were you saying, Mr. Greene?" she asked him.

The dean gave out a nervous laugh and his voice became kinder. "I was just saying that short skirts should not be worn here."

Mrs. Cope looked awestruck. "What? Really? But don't you know that it's the latest fashion?"

Mr. Greene gave out another nervous laugh and the group of girls were in a fit of laughter. They had never seen the dean like that before. He had never seemed to be a man who was powerless to a woman. They had all just heard the rumors about that but now, they had witnessed it first hand. It was hilarious.

"Don't I look nice today, Mr. Greene?"

He looked flustered. "You look very prutty."

"Prutty?"

"I meant pretty. But I'm going to have to let you know that you can't wear them to school after today. It'll disturb the youngsters' learning."

"What do you mean, Greene? Am I not young? You know, you always wear boring clothes. Wearing different outfits will make you look younger. Can't you wear other clothes besides dress suits?" Her voice had a comic edge to it.

"I used to wear fancy clothes for my wife when she was alive. Does that count?"

Mrs. Cope blinked. She was trying to think of clothes that men could wear that were fancier that dress suits.

Mr. Greene just laughed again and started backing away from the secretary.

"I'll see you around, Mr. Greene!" Mrs. Cope hollered.

Blood rose up to the dean's cheeks.

Bella sat on the wall and watched the whole ordeal, chuckling quietly. Mrs. Cope flirting with Mr. Greene was the funniest thing she had seen all day and her mood was considerably brighter. Once again, she was waiting for Edward, except this time, he was in the library.

She thought about her day in English class. Edward had tried to pay attention to Mr. Mason's lesson but he hated "Romeo and Juliet" and would rather read "A Midsummer Night's Dream". He'd never had much patience with Romeo, saying that he was too fickle for his liking. So he spent most of his time trying to get Bella to talk to him who was almost unsuccessful at paying attention to Mr. Mason. With one hard stomp of her foot on Edward's, though, she was able to learn. He had glared violently at her.

As the students walked out the building, Bella caught sight of Edward swinging his bag over his shoulder and jogging up to her. A few girls stared at him and gave out sighs.

Bella wanted to roll her eyes but couldn't because she was still laughing at what Mr. Greene had just done.

"Are you ready to go?" a soft voice asked right next to her.

Bella turned around to face him. There was an amused expression on his face and suddenly, Bella realized why the girls had been staring at him. He was a handsome man, she had to admit, and wondered why she hadn't noticed before. His hair was slightly ruffled in the wind and the sun shining in the sky made is bronze hair glow. Her favorite crooked smile was in place and his green eyes, full of depth, were smoldering at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Bella was mesmerized in to telling the truth. "I've never noticed before why the girls stare at you. Now I can see. You're quite the beautiful boy."

"Should I add another admirer to the list? I thought you weren't one of those girls," he teased.

"I'm not," Bella shot back. "But I understand them, that's all. There are so many girls who like you, Edward. I wonder when the right woman will catch your eye."

Edward gave her a look that she didn't understand. She's never seen that emotion on his face before but she noticed that his eyes were intense, really intense.

"I don't know, Bella. I haven't thought about my love life yet." He was looking at every where but her.

Bella gazed at the library and realized that this was uncomfortable for Edward to talk about. She glanced at him and saw that his usually pale face was light red. "Are you blushing?"

"No." But his face flushed even darker.

"Not according to your face."

"Can we please get the subject off of me?" Edward pleaded quietly.

Bella shook her head with a small smile on her face. "I like it when you feel self conscious. It's a once in a life time chance that I get to see you blush."

"You're a sadist, Bella."

Bella gave out a light chuckle. "I wonder what all those girls will think if I go up to them and tell them that you've never dated or had a girl friend before."

Edward groaned but Bella ignored him. "What kind of woman are you looking for?"

"I'll tell you as we walk home."

Bella hopped off the wall and started to walk slowly away with Edward toward the dorm buildings. The sun was setting below the horizon and the wind was slightly blowing. Bella could feel the cold rush of the breeze across her face and that released the tension in her muscles. For once, she felt happy in the cold weather but she had a feeling it had some thing to do with the boy walking next to her. His presence and friendship made living in the north tolerable.

He gaze was turned toward him and he was staring at her.

"I enjoy the feeling of the breeze, don't you?" he asked her gently.

"Only today," she sighed. "But don't change the subject. We were talking about you."

"I haven't forgiven you for crushing my feet in English class today. I shouldn't have to say any thing to you. I have the right to be silent, you know."

"You'll live or are you not tough enough to live through my feeble attempt at teaching you a lesson?"

"I'll live."

"Don't ever try to get me in to trouble again. It's bad enough that you always make us late to class."

"You could always walk to the university alone."

"Who'd be there to show you the way?" Bella asked sarcastically as Edward roared with laughter.

She enjoyed it a lot when she saw Edward in high spirits. His happiness was always contagious and she couldn't help but smile. He put an arm on her shoulder casually and as usual, her heart skipped a beat.

"You're right," Edward agreed.

They both walked comfortably down the side walk while people were glancing at them. They waved at the two of them as the two walked home the way they usually did.

"The right woman for you?" Bella probed quietly.

She waited patiently for Edward to pour out his thoughts to her. He gathered all his words so that they would make sense to her. He had thought about the woman of his dreams a lot lately since he would always feel lonely when Bella wasn't there. He would never admit that to her, though. He wouldn't ever tell her that he had some how become addicted to her presence. He lifted his arm off her shoulder.

Edward heaved an exasperated sigh and turned to look at the trees. "I'd like some one as graceful as the leaves."

Bella realized that she didn't fit that. She was probably the most graceless girl he had ever met. She was surprised to notice that this realization was painful. Since when did she care if she could be the type of girl Edward would like? She always knew that they were leagues apart. Of course he would never be interested in her. She was plain Bella. Edward would want a woman who was like him and Bella was not like him at all. She wasn't beautiful, rich, perfect, or brilliant.

Edward continued on with out noticing the pained expression on Bella's face. "Some one who doesn't care what I look like. Some one who makes my heart splutter frantically even when I just think of her name. I haven't met the girl who I can look at and get this feeling."

"Feeling?" Bella asked. She could hear the hoarse tone of her voice.

Edward couldn't. "There's a feeling. You won't understand."

Bella fumbled with the zipper of her jacket. Then she stuffed her hands in her pockets after noticing they had become dry. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. What were the feelings she was getting? It must've been the weather. Thinking it was, she recovered and her good humor was back.

"When she smiles, the whole world smiles. When she laughs, every one laughs along with her and when she cries, every one will be there to comfort her."

Bella's interest increased. "And what will you do when you meet her?"

Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead."

Bella doubled over in laughter. Edward glared at her with an annoyed expression. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is. So you have been thinking about your dream woman lately, haven't you?"

"You've caught me." The blood rushed back in to his cheeks.

Bella composed her expression. "Sorry. That was just too funny."

"But don't worry, Bella. If I don't meet her, I'll always have you."

She rolled her eyes to keep the blush out of her face. "A boy can dream."

"You'll always be there for me, won't you Bella? I can't imagine what my life would've been like if you hadn't been there for me in the first place," Edward admitted.

He thought he sounded pathetic and helpless.

A wry smile was playing on Bella's face and she was glad to hear those words from Edward. "You have your family."

"It wouldn't have been the same." He shook his head.

She sped up her pace on the side walk until she could see the buildings. She couldn't think of a way to answer the last statement Edward had made. Edward strode up to her and linked his arm through hers. There was a comfortable silence between them but there were a lot of loud questions going through Edward's head. He decided to probe her in a way that wouldn't make his interest obvious.

"Now that we've got my dream woman taken care of, let's talk about you."


	5. new semester

**i know this chapter is short but i'll post another chapter that's longer this weekend and it'll be interesting. thanks to every one who is reading and enjoying this story. continue to read and review. **

**Disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

A new semester was like the start of a new beginning. The birds chirped in the air, the green grass could be seen and rain poured slowly from the sky but Bella wasn't going to let the rain ruin the first day of spring for her. She sat on her usual wall and gently swung her feet back and forth as she watched students enter the campus. A huge smile made her face look bright when ever she was staring at the four wrist bands in her hands.

Not only was today the start of a new semester and the beginning of spring, it was also friendship day. She'd already seen Edward and tied a friendship band around is wrist but Bella decided that she wouldn't wear his band. She believed that no material item could symbolize their friendship for her.

Bella thought about what the world would look like if every one wore a band around their wrists for every single friend they had ever had. The thought made her laugh.

She looked around to see if Edward had exited the library yet. There was no sign of him, though.

Mr. Greene laughed at some thing Mrs. Cope had said and was walking slowly away from her. Bella was glad to see that he wasn't as nervous around her as he had been before.

Just as he was about to walk past Bella, she yelled, "Happy friendship day, Mr. Greene."

The dean's eyes widened in shock and his head quickly twisted around to see who had scared him. Bella sat innocently on her wall and smiled widely. Mr. Greene narrowed his eyes.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack like you always do Miss Swan?" His voice was breathless.

Bella jumped off of the wall while she shook her head. "No sir. I was just wishing you."

The dean just glared at Bella who pulled out a band and handed it to Mr. Greene.

He looked at the band in disgust. "What is that Bella?"

"It's a friendship band sir. You know, for friendship day. If you wear my band, I'm not only one of your students, I'm one of your friends too."

A genuine smile replaced the scowl on Mr. Greene's face. He hadn't been expecting that from a student. "Well, Bella. I've got to say that you will always be a surprise to me. Thank you for the band and we can be best friends."

The smile faltered from Bella's face and she looked at the ground in mock shame. "Actually sir, I already have a best friend. You can be one of my closest friends, though."

Mr. Greene decided to play along. After all, the dean didn't always have fun at a university. "I'm willing to bet it's Mr. Edward Cullen, isn't it?"

Bella had to control her self from rolling her eyes. Every one knew who her best friend was. "Yes sir."

"Don't worry Miss Swan. I won't tell a soul. It'll be our secret."

"Alright," Bella whispered loudly. "So Mr. Greene, I was wondering about some thing."

Bella suppressed a sigh seeing the raised eye brow on the dean's face.

"You seem really cheerful today."

"I know." Then the smile on his face faltered. "What, don't I seem happy every day when you see me?"

A laugh was building up and Bella couldn't let Mr. Greene see that. He was as clueless of him self as an ostrich was at realizing it was a bird. Did he really think that he was a happy man in school other than when talking to the female professors?

"No. I'm making a generalization here." Bella shrugged. "You just seem happier than usual."

"Oh okay. Well you see it's a special day for me."

"What makes today so special?"

Mr. Greene thought for a second before he answered her question. "My daughter is returning to the US after studying in London at Oxford University."

Bella faked enthusiasm. "Wow."

A far away look came in to Mr. Greene's eyes as he remembered a memory of his past. "Before my wife died, my family lived in London with me. where my daughter named Tanya studied. After Mrs. Greene died, I couldn't bear to live in London any more so I moved back to the US."

Bella listened to him intently. Mr. Green pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes slowly. "Tanya didn't want to leave. She told me she wanted to continue her studies there but I made a deal with her this semester." His face was suddenly bright. "She promised me that she would finish up her last semester here if I disregarded the dress code. After all, our university isn't half as bad as Oxford."

Bella chuckled. "You're right sir. We're just as good any one from Oxford."

"So today is Tanya's first day here and I want you to take good care of my daughter. Is that clear Bella?"

"Yes sir."

Mr. Greene laughed and walked off to find Mrs. Cope again. Bella could hear him saying, "Mrs. Cope, when do I get my friendship band from you?"

She was about to sit back on her spot on the wall which was now wet when she heard the words she never expected to hear jumping out of Lauren Mallory's mouth.

"Yeah I know. Can you believe that? Edward Cullen told me that I was the first person to get a band from him," Lauren said dramatically.

A group of girls laughed in delight.

"Look at it. It's it beautiful?" She held her palm up as if she were stopping traffic. "Hold on. You all can't touch it but I'll let each of you get a closer look. Just form a line."

Bella was reminded of high school and all its drama and thought that it was all coming back to haunt her. This thought was overshadowed by the fact that Edward had given Lauren Mallory of all people a friendship band. Edward hated Lauren with every fiber of his being and she was the last person in the universe who deserved a band from Edward. Bella wouldn't have been as surprised as she was if Edward had given a band to Mike Newton.

She decided to investigate Edward's motives behind his ridiculous act and headed in to the library. She searched every aisle and every table but Edward wasn't near any thing at all. The light in the building was dim so she was about to check for him again when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled her self around to see a smiling Edward with his hands folded behind his back. His eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Were you looking for me?" His voice was soft and smooth.

This bothered her. For the past few weeks, she had noticed every thing about Edward. How he ate. How he walked and talked. How he looked at her. Every thing. When ever she would look at him, there would always be a feeling she would get, one that she couldn't understand. Her heart would jump in her chest. This was one of those times.

Bella remembered the day when Edward had asked her about the man of her dreams. She had blushed then than she had ever in her life. The last person on earth she wanted to describe her dream man with was Edward. Then when she was describing him, she realized that she had actually given a full description of Edward's personality. He was clueless that she was in fact talking about him. Of course, she was too stubborn to realize that she was falling in love with her best friend. The question was though - if she did realize her feelings, would they be requited by Edward?

His face morphed in to one of concern a bit. "Breathe Bella."

She let out a huge breath of air that she hadn't noticed she was holding and blood rushed to her cheeks when her mind finally realized that Edward had caught her staring at him.

"Are you all right? Would you like me to walk you home?" The fun in his eyes was completely gone only to be replaced with deep worry.

"No Edward. I'm fine, really," she assured him to keep the skeptic look off of his face.

There would be no way for her to tell him his face was the reason she had been holding her breath.

"Care to tell me why Lauren got a friendship band from you?"

Edward broke out in to a roar of laughter. "You noticed that, did you?"

"Of course."

"It wasn't just Lauren. I gave one to Jessica, Katie and Samantha as well."

Bella was sure that her expression was as confused as she felt. "I was tiered of their behavior so I decided to humor them. They'll leave me alone like I want them to."

"I'm sure your plan will work with all the girls except Lauren. It'll have the opposite effect on her."

"I know but it was worth a try." He pulled his hand up to her face and brushed away a few of her stray hairs from her face. Bella's cheek was tingling from his touch.

"Let's get to class. I really don't think you want to be late on your first day of your last semester."

Edward strapped on his bag and headed out the door with Bella who was smiling as she walked past students. The coolness of the air unknotted all his muscles and he felt at ease. He inhaled the scent of the spring morning deeply and sighed in content. His eyes peered over to Bella and suddenly his face was troubled. Lately he'd been getting a remorseful feeling when ever he was with Bella. It seemed like to him that she was keeping some thing away from his notice. He didn't like that, not at all. Bella seemed less comfortable around him and he was surprised to realize that bothered him to no end. He knew that he was Bella's true and only real friend. If she couldn't confide her troubles in him, who could she go to?

All of these worries were forgotten when an unrecognizable girl with strawberry blonde hair bumped in to him.


	6. realizations

**chapters 3 to 5 is the story that is being told by tanya in the letter. these chapters are all flashbacks and the girl in chapter one and chapter two is Isabella Cullen who is Edward's daughter not Bella Swan.**

**thanks a lot to every one who reviewed. i'm really happy that you all are enjoying this story. **

**disclaimer- ****twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

_continuation of flashback from the letter_

Edward looked over his shoulder to find a tall girl with long blonde hair staring at him with an odd expression on her face. She had light brown eyes, a tan face and was wearing some thing that he was sure Mr. Greene wouldn't allow. He didn't care about that though. He felt like he was being pulled in by her beauty. By now, he had turned completely to see her complete physical appearance and didn't notice that she was giving him an annoyed look.

Bella stared from Edward and then to the blonde girl. They seemed to have forgotten that she was there watching them.

Bella shook her hand in front of Edward's face. "Hello? Are you two still there?"

She had to wave her hand in front of their faces once more to get their attention. Edward turned to Bella and for the first time ever, he gave her a look that told her that he was very irritated with her. The expression made her stomach knot up and was surprised to figure out that she was feeling sad that Edward was unhappy with her. She thought that she was to be nervous and expected a huge tirade from him later on.

"Happy friendship day. Would you like to be friends?" he asked the blonde girl, disregarding Bella again.

The girl grimaced and Bella could feel the frown on her face too. He didn't even know who she was and he was already asking her some thing that he'd never ask Lauren or Jessica even if he had known them since high school.

"Excuse me?" The girl's voice was soft but high pitched and had an edge to it.

Bella felt like she was betraying her self and Edward when a small laugh escaped. For the first time ever, Edward was taking interest in a girl who didn't return his interest. It seemed to her that her bad luck was rubbing off on to him and that was an amusing thought.

Then the blonde girl brushed her hair over her shoulder and walked past Edward who turned around and stared. It was at that moment that she realized that this new girl was Tanya. It was Mr. Greene's daughter.

"Tanya," Bella called and raced after her to catch up.

"Tanya?" Edward asked when Bella's voice faded from the hall.

A smile lit up Tanya's face when she saw Bella. "You know my name?"

"Yes. I'm Bella by the way."

Edward walked around to Tanya. He held out his hand for her to shake it. "Hello and I'm Edward Cullen."

Bella stifled a laugh. Tanya looked at both if them confusedly but didn't hesitate to shake both of their hands.

"Hi."

Edward was about to say some thing to Tanya when Bella asked, "So this is your first day here, Tanya? How are you liking it so far?"

Edward gave Bella another annoyed look. "How did you know that her name was Tanya and that today was her first day?"

Bella ignored the tone to his voice that he barely ever used. She felt excited all of a sudden. "Because this morning I talked to Mr. Greene."

"Please Bella. Mr. Greene doesn't know every thing."

Tanya filed that statement in to her brain. Bella looked at Edward indignantly. What had gotten in to him all of a sudden? He had never acted like that before. She was a bit afraid that he had just taunted the dad of the girl he was standing in front of. Bella was going to notify that to Edward the next time he said any thing.

"Where did you transfer from?" he asked Tanya softly.

Bella answered for Tanya. "Well, she lived in London and went to Oxford University."

Tanya nodded her head, awestruck that this girl knew so much about her.

Edward turned unwillingly to look at Bella. "And what was your source for that information?' His voice was soft but deadly.

Bella seemed undeterred and her good humor continued. "Like I said, I talked to Mr. Greene this morning."

"Are you trying to ruin my day by saying his name?"

Bella shot him a look of warning and Tanya memorized that question too.

"You see Tanya. I have no problems with the dean at this school at all. He does a fantastic job at maintaining discipline here but no one likes him here."

Bella wanted to shake Edward and tell him that he was insulting the dean in front of his daughter but she was having too much fun. She wanted to see what Tanya's reaction would be.

To her dismay, Tanya remained calm as Edward continued to talk about Mr. Greene in an offensive way.

As she listened to Edward's voice, she could hear the faint "good mornings" from the students and a pair of feet brushed across the sidewalk closer to the three of them. That meant that Mr. Greene was fast approaching them. This was going to be excellent and she'd have to hold this over Edward's head for the rest of his life.

Mr. Greene was about to walk past them when he caught sight of the short blue dress Tanya was wearing. "You know, ma'am. Your clothes are forbidden at this school."

"Sorry sir. I got home last night and I didn't have a chance to unpack my suitcases so I took out the first outfit I could find," Tanya said.

Edward took the dean aside as Bella and Tanya watched them walk away. Bella wondered if her joke on him was cruel.

Edward couldn't understand his motive behind the action he was about to commit. "What happened, sir, was that Tanya returned from London yesterday and she was just so tired that she didn't care what she was going to wear today unlike most other girls. She's different and I should know that. I've known Tanya since we were children." Edward couldn't believe he had just lied to the dean.

The dean's face didn't hide the shock he was feeling or the confusion. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that one of his best students was being dishonest with him even if it was humorous.

"Really, Edward?"

If only Tanya had brought her camera. She couldn't wait to see the emotion that was soon to be present on the green eyed boy's face. So she strode up to Mr. Greene and put an arm on his shoulder casually. "Really, Dad."

"Dad?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Dad." Tanya addressed Mr. Greene.

"Dad," Bella answered.

Before any one could say a word, Mr. Banner called for the dean who hurried off to meet the professor.

Edward quickly turned his blushing face away from the smug look on Tanya. He internally kicked him self for being a fool. He had never ever acted like that before. It was so out of character for him. Here was a girl that he actually liked and now there was no chance for her to be friends with him. Then, there was the feeling of incredulity over his current thoughts. He was acting like a teenager, he realized. The thought made him laugh uncomfortably. It was so strange to be some one he had never been or understood. He couldn't deny though, that these emotions weren't going to vanish from him any time soon. Even if he felt uncomfortable, he liked it.

Edward turned back to look at Tanya. "My apologies for that. It was unforgivable for me to commit what I just did."

Tanya laughed and her laughter sounded like the ringing of chimes to his ears. "You talk like you've just committed a crime."

"Edward tends to get uneasy very quickly. It's not his fault," Bella answered before Edward could open his mouth to speak.

"Oh. Well it was very nice to meet you, Bella and Edward." She smiled graciously. "I hope to see you both around the campus."

"Bye." Bella waved.

"Goodbye." Edward smiled as a faint blush rose on Tanya's cheeks.

As soon as Tanya was away from ear shot, Edward's ashamed eyes looked to the ground. "I'm very sorry for that Bella. I should've listened to you."

Bella held a hand up to silence Edward even if he couldn't see her. "It's alright Edward. Your stupidity did benefit me in a way. It's not every day that I get to see Edward Cullen making an utter fool of him self."

His face rose up to her level. His green eyes were flashing in anger and there was acid in his voice. "I'm glad my humiliation was an asset to your enjoyment."

Bella was unnerved. "It's not my fault you're hilarious when you're uncomfortable. So, do you like Tanya?"

Edward answered too quickly. "She's not the kind of girl I'm looking for."

An annoyed breath escaped Bella. If he continued to act the way he was he would spend the rest of his life as a lone man. "Edward, would you stop being so picky?"

"Like I've said before, Bella, I'll always have you."

Bella's answer was the same one as before. "A man can dream."

"But if I do meet her Bella, I'll profess my love to her by kneeling down on one knee and holding her hand in mine, tell her that I'm madly in love with her. I'll tell her what she means to me and then embrace her as if she would vanish if I couldn't hold her."

Bella laughed genuinely. "Any woman would be so lucky to have a man like you in their life."

Edward shook his head in disagreement. "No, Bella. I'm lucky to have you as my best friend in my life."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later

"Bella, can you tell me some thing?"

Bella nodded.

"I was wondering. Why is every one staring at me? Haven't they ever seen a new student before?"

Bella hid her chuckle well. "Of course they have. They just haven't seen the dean's daughter transfer to a university in the Olympic Peninsula from Oxford. That's only part of the reason. The other reason is that the boys are staring at you because you're a pretty girl."

Tanya couldn't hide her embarrassment.

"And the girls are staring at you to see why the boys are staring at you."

"I see."

The two girls were heading off to English class together. They had been friendly toward each other for the past few days. Bella liked having Tanya around and Tanya couldn't deny the gratefulness she felt towards Bella. When she thought about Edward though, some thing tugged at her heart. There was no mistaking the attraction she felt towards him but she couldn't understand if Edward felt the same thing with her.

She suppressed the thought of going to English and staring at Edward's beautiful face for three hours. If only Bella hadn't offered her seat to Tanya in that class, a seat that gave her the perfect view of Edward. Then, she thought about Bella and Edward. There was a bond there that she had never seen in any two people before. It was a strong friendship between the two and Tanya couldn't help but feel that she had welcomed her self in to their lives with out their knowledge.

When they entered the room, Edward was already in his seat, grimacing at what was written on the board.

Tanya noticed that he was wearing an ivory collared shirt on with a blue denim jacket with matching jeans. A group of girls were staring at him from their desks like the last time Tanya had been in English class. She wished she could go up and do the same at the handsome boy.

When Bella and Tanya took their seats, Mr. Berty called the class to order. The staring girls turned in their seats and the professor began class.

"So class, we've been discussing Romeo and Juliet for the past week and this class has come to the conclusion that the two characters were indeed not in love."

"With that being said, can any one tell me what love is? Any one?"

When no one held up their hands Mr. Berty started calling on students. "How about you Mr. Newton?"

"I don't know sir."

"Miss Greene?"

Tanya looked up from her desk and was torn away from her thoughts. "Me?" Her voice was frantic. "No sir. I don't know what love actually is."

Mr. Berty grimaced. No doubt he would tell Mr. Greene that his daughter from Oxford had failed to answer a question in class.

"And you Mr. Cullen?" There was a bright smile on Mr. Berty's face. Surely Edward Cullen could answer the question.

Edward hesitated for a few seconds, thinking hard on the question. He spoke slowly but a small smile was hinted on his face. "For me, love is deep friendship because if I'm not best friends with her then there can be no love."

Bella's eyes flew to Edward and she didn't notice that he was watching Tanya. She was sure though. She was sure that the mystery behind her foreign feelings for Edward was solved. She was in love with Edward but she brushed away those feelings. After all, she was out of Edward's league.

"Perfect Mr. Cullen. Your definition is perfect," Mr. Berty complimented.


	7. conversations

**i'm really glad that you all are enjoying this story. thanks a lot to every one who reviewed and for that reason, i decided to make this chapter longer. i hope you enjoy it and leave a review. **

**i will say that Edward and Bella are going to meet in the present but i can't say when.**

**Disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

_continuation of flashback from the letter_

Bella looked absent mindedly out the windows, staring at the patterns the rain drops had made. Her fingers idly spun the cap of her water bottle. She had tuned out all the voices in the coffee shop that were only a soft murmur to her ears so she could think.

She realized that it wasn't surprising for her to love Edward. She knew she hadn't started loving him the second he said that love was friendship. She couldn't think of the time she first fell for him. May be she had always loved him. How could she not? It wasn't impossible because he was Edward Cullen.

She knew that she couldn't say any thing to him, though. Right now, Edward was consumed with thoughts of Tanya. Bella knew when he was distracted when she would try to talk to him. It seemed that he didn't have time for Bella these days and the thought saddened her.

Tanya was pretty, smart, graceful and perfect. She was every thing Bella was not just like Edward. She was the woman Edward had described to her. Then her thoughts shifted to the new Edward who wouldn't hide the disappointed look on his face when ever Bella would go to meet him because she wasn't Tanya. So Bella had stopped visiting him after awhile. They didn't enter the campus together like they used to. They barely ever did any thing together any more.

Her thoughts turned to a different direction now. Every two weekends, Bella visited Forks with Alice and Edward. Esme's face would light up when she saw the three of them enter the white mansion and Charlie couldn't be happier when Alice stepped in to his house with his daughter. It was different the last time they visited though. There was no Edward and so the trip had been fairly quiet and uneventful. The tradition had been broken because of a girl Edward happened to like. The family couldn't be complete with out Esme's most favorite son.

She couldn't help but get the feeling that Tanya liked him a lot too. They seemed to be so content with each other. No matter how sad Bella was, she couldn't stop the smile that would brighten her face when ever she saw the two walking around the campus.

"_When she smiles, the whole world smiles_," Edward had told her.

There was no doubt that Tanya fit that part of the description.

Bella didn't know what to do. She thought that the best thing for all three of them would be if she just ignored him because she would never be good enough for Edward. She'd let her remorse take over her just so he could live a blissful life.

**asdfghjklasdfghkl asdfghjklasdfghkl asdfghjklasdfghkl asdfghjklasdfghkl **

Alice sat in front of Edward and talked to him, not noticing that he wasn't listening to her. He didn't realize that he didn't like any one's company other than Tanya's. He wanted to tell her how much he actually liked her but was afraid that she would reject him. Right now, they were only friends.

After that class in English, Edward had offered her one of his friendship bracelets. After all, to him friendship day was every day if it meant getting to know Tanya. He couldn't deny the pleasure he felt when she had nodded and looked up at him excitedly like her heart was melting at the sight of him.

"Hello Edward? You didn't hear a word I just said did you?" Alice asked when he didn't answer a question she had on baseball.

"Sorry Alice. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Alice decided to bring up the subject nonchalantly. "Since you've been thinking a lot lately, I was wondering about some thing." She paused. "How's Bella doing? I know I spent the last weekend with her but I didn't get the chance to talk to her and you know that I don't have any classes with her this semester."

Surprise flitted across Edward's face. He couldn't remember the last time he had thought about Bella. It made him feel guilty.

"I really can't tell you. I haven't exactly talked to her." He turned his face away from her in embarrassment.

Alice couldn't bring out the subject subtly any more. Her tone was harsh. "Seriously Edward. You may have a woman in your life now but you can't just ignore Bella who's been your friend since the beginning of time. Think of what she must be going through."

"Alice, I can assure you that Bella is perfectly all right."

She rolled her eyes. If only he knew. Bella hadn't told her any thing but she always knew.

"And how would you know Edward? I thought you haven't seen her in awhile." She decided to make him feel guilty if he was going to be difficult. "Haven't you been getting any of her messages? If you just didn't ignore her as if she didn't exist, may be you would know how much she needed you last week. Charlie's been really sick lately and the one time Bella wanted your help, you couldn't be there for her."

Edward's eyes widened and Alice couldn't understand the emotion on his face.

"Bravo Edward. You're definitely going to get the award for World's Worst Best Friend."

"Don't be dense, Alice." There was deadly acid in his voice.

Alice glanced at her watch and ignored his last words. "I could say the same to you. Any way, I have to go now. May be you should think about what I just said."

As they both walked out the door of the shop, Edward made a mental note to call Bella that night to apologize for his behavior. His whole conversation with Alice would vanish when he caught sight of Tanya, though.

**asdfghjklasdfghkl asdfghjklasdfghkl asdfghjklasdfghkl asdfghjklasdfghkl **

Edward couldn't believe he was about to do some thing that he would have never considered. He was a new man now, a man very different from the other Edward Cullen he had been. He felt uneasy about that but he really enjoyed the feeling.

His hand tightened around the ladder to make sure that it wouldn't fall over while he climbed it. He wouldn't want to wake the dean if he was sneaking in to his daughter's room while Mr. Greene was in the house.

He made his way slowly up the ladder until he came face to face with the window to the haven of Tanya's room. He had no idea how handle him self now. What would she think if him? What would Mr. Greene do if he caught him? Edward sighed and internally kicked him self for his weakness. He unconsciously brushed through his hair with his fingers.

As he was finishing, he caught sight of Tanya who was lying across her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were far away and Edward could tell that she had just taken a shower. He knocked on the glass a few times before Tanya noticed.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw him. "Edward?"

He just smiled at her since he couldn't trust his voice at the moment. She looks beautiful, he thought.

"Why are you here at this time of the night?" Tanya's voice was louder than it needed to be when she pulled up the glass.

Edward's nervousness made him talk quickly. "Well, I was in my room and I couldn't sleep and thought that since I couldn't sleep, you wouldn't be able to either. You'd be in your room thinking about me."

Tanya knew that he was joking and laughed but she couldn't deny that he was absolutely right. She was falling for him but it was too soon. She couldn't say any thing to him yet.

Edward pulled out two roses from the pocket of his jeans, one red and one yellow and held them out to her. He desperately wanted her to take the red one to see how she actually felt about him but to his dismay, she chose the yellow rose. So he decided to convince him self that she didn't know the meanings behind the color of roses.

"Why did you choose the yellow rose?" he asked her as his eye brows rose in interest in order to hide the slight pain he felt.

"It's so much prettier than the red, don't you think? And the red rose is too common."

"Interesting."

"Why? What did you have in mind?"

Edward turned his head away so that she couldn't see the blush that would rise in his cheeks every so often. "Nothing at all."

Then Tanya noticed that Edward was still standing on the ladder and she beckoned him in to her room. After jumping in to the warm room, Edward looked around until he saw the single vanilla sofa sitting in the corner. Tanya followed his eyes.

"May I?" Edward asked.

"Go ahead."

Then Edward sat comfortably in the seat. For the first time that night, he noticed what Tanya was wearing. "Don't you think that it's inappropriate to wear just a robe in front of a man?"

Tanya's eyes flashed in mock anger and she grabbed the nearest thing she could find and threw it at him. Edward dodged the vase just in time.

"You need to work on your aim. And this isn't an antique vase is it?" he asked as he tossed the vase back to her.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "You know I'm wearing my pajamas underneath." Then she changed the subject. "I was reading this really hilarious joke earlier today and I have to share it with you."

Edward just nodded.

"So there are three characters named Dave, Ann, and Dr. Jones who's a psychologist by the way. Well, one day Dave went to see Dr. Jones because he was worried about his wife, Ann. He told the doctor that he thought Ann was deaf. Dr. Jones advised him that he should start talking to her from a far away point and keep on getting closer until she could hear him enough to answer him and that's what he did. Once he got home, he asked Ann what would be cooking for dinner. No answer. He got closer and asked her again. Still no answer. Finally when he was right behind her and he asked, she said 'For the last time, chicken.'"

Then Tanya started laughing but Edward didn't chuckle.

"You don't get the joke do you?"

"No. I understand it. Dave was the one who was deaf not Ann."

"You're not laughing though."

"I didn't find the joke exactly funny. But I have to say that that was a nice attempt."

"Thanks but that doesn't mean much."

"Any way, I actually came to visit you because I was wondering why you weren't in class today." Visiting Tanya for missing class wasn't some thing he did for Bella when she missed class.

Tanya could feel her heart falling. He actually didn't come to visit her because he wanted to see her.

"Tanya?"

"Edward?" Tanya answered in order to evade his question.

She didn't actually want to let him know of her weakness. What would he think if she told him that she had overheard him and his sister talking about Bella that morning and it had made her upset?

"Tanya?"

"Edward?"

"Tanya?" This voice didn't belong to Edward.

"Edward?" Tanya asked again when she didn't realize that the last voice wasn't Edward's.

"That was your father speaking not me."

"Dad!" Tanya's eyes widened in terror. "Edward you have to get out of here now. I don't know what Dad will do to us if he catches you in here."

Edward stood up calmly and Tanya frantically wondered why he was so composed right now. "Tanya, you didn't answer me."

"How can you be so calm? My dad's coming."

"I noticed that."

"Do you want me to get caught?"

Then they both started to talk at the same time.

"Why didn't you go to class today?"

"Get out."

When Edward started to head for her window, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Not from the window. He's right outside. Use the front door."

"My ladder is right there," he said, motioning to the window. "Besides, I'm not leaving until you answer my question."

Tanya started rambling. "Not right now. I'll answer you tomorrow. I promise. Just go. I'm going to be in so much trouble and it'll be all your fault. Then, I'll never be able to go to my classes at all and Dad will ship me back to London."

Edward pulled Tanya close and held his index finger in front of her lips. Tanya's mouth instantly closed.

"If you talk any louder," he whispered, "your father will be even more suspicious and then I won't ever get the chance to see you."

Tanya could feel his cool breath blow on her face and her thoughts became jumbled. All too soon, he pulled away from her.

"Now, I'll leave through your front door like you told me to and if I get caught, which I probably won't, I'll let your father know that it was your fault."

Before Tanya could say any thing, he was out of her bed room.

When he could feel the cold rush of air on his face, Edward noticed Mr. Greene trying to climb the ladder. "I hope I don't die trying to catch the culprit."

Edward chuckled and patted Mr. Greene's shoulder.

"What?" Mr. Greene asked. He was too busy thinking about falling from the ladder that he didn't notice that the culprit was actually standing behind him.

"It's dangerous in there. You'll have to be quite careful." Edward's voice was a whisper so that Mr. Greene couldn't identify it.

"Thanks for the aid."

Then Edward ran from the house when Mr. Greene realized that the culprit had been just behind him.

Edward ran down the steps of the small alley. He was so free when he was running. The feel of the air rushing against his face made him feel cheerful but the feeling was gone when he bumped in to some one and realized who it was.

"Bella?" His tone was incredulous.

"Hi Edward." She laughed quietly.

His thoughts rushed back to that morning to his conversation with Alice and felt guilty. He couldn't help but admit that once he returned home, he wouldn't call Bella because he had forgotten that he had made that promise to Alice entirely.

Bella sat down on one of the steps. Edward could sense what she was feeling.

"How's Charlie?"

Bella wanted to yell at him for being a terrible friend but she couldn't feel the anger rising. "He's fine now."

Edward stared at Bella, waiting for the hostility that should've been emanating from her. "Bella, are you all right?"

Then the tears flowed from her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly before Edward could see. "I'm fine."

"You're lying to me."

"Why do you care?" she whispered. She didn't want that to sound rude.

His face was soft and gentle when she looked back at him. "Because I'm your friend Bella and I care about you."

Again, she whispered. "And so you had to have Alice tell you what I was going through?"

She couldn't believe what she was saying. She didn't want to hurt him but she had. Edward expected her words because he knew he deserved them. He hadn't been exactly a good friend lately and suddenly realized that Alice had been completely right that morning.

"I'm sorry Edward. There's no excuse for what I just said to you but it's just that I've been so worried about my family lately. First Charlie and now my mom. Phil has been really busy lately and he can't take care of her. I really feel like I should go back to Florida."

Edward couldn't think about what he could say. Suddenly, he didn't like being the new Edward. It didn't suit his character when he was around Bella at all.

"I'm sorry." He internally kicked him self. Was that the best he could say to her?

Bella didn't mind in the least though. He was talking to her again and that made her the happiest she had been in days. She knew that she would have to visit her mom soon if she didn't recover and that meant that she would have to leave the life she had now behind.

Some thing shot across the black sky and Edward smiled up at her excitedly. "They say that if you wish upon a shooting star, all your dreams come true."

Edward closed his eyes and held Bella's hand as he wished for a miracle.


	8. confessions

**i wanted to post this chapter today because i won't have any time for the rest of the week. i know things were moving slowly but things will pick up soon. **

**enjoy this chapter and leave a review.**

**i was wondering if you guys would enjoy it if i started another Bella and Edward story on another bollywood movie that most people enjoy. that story will have no one intruding the lives of Bella and Edward. let me know what you think of this idea and this chapter.**

**disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse and the upcoming breaking dawn belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer. the story idea does not belong to me either**

_continuation of flashback from the letter_

A new day meant a new beginning. Yesterday, Edward had promised Bella that he would spend more time with her. He knew that she needed him and it scared him when she had told him that she would be going back to Florida if her mom's condition didn't get better. He didn't know what he would do if she actually meant what she had said the previous night. The thought made him shiver and he quickly disregarded it. Bella would never betray him like that.

He stood outside the library leaning against the wall and talked to Tanya. They were both waiting for Bella to arrive so that they could all go to English together.

Whispered voices carried out through the air and Edward caught a student saying, "Did you see Bella this morning?"

His interest peaked and he raised a brow at Tanya who had also caught what the student had said. When the two looked back up, they saw Bella standing there and their jaws dropped. Many other students stood there too and tried to hide the laughter that was building up.

Bella was wearing some thing that Edward had never expected to see her in. She was wearing a red blouse and a long skirt that matched with it. It wasn't like Bella to wear dresses and he wondered why she had worn one.

"Hi." Bella's voice was cheerful. There was no hint of the sadness that had been there the day before. "How do I look? Don't I look exactly like Tanya?"

"No," said the voice in Edward's head. "You look nothing like her."

Tanya started laughing and a quiet chuckle escaped Edward. Then every one else there was in hysterics.

"You look ridiculous, Bella," one student told her.

"Please change. You look nothing like Tanya and you never will," said another student.

Edward couldn't help but agree and his chuckle transformed in to full fledged laughter. Tanya held her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her mirth.

"You just made my day," Edward told her.

Bella laughed nervously. She could feel the moisture in her eyes but she couldn't let any one see that. She had just been insulted by Edward and the rest of the university for that matter. She was a fool to even think that she could try to be like Tanya.

"Stop it," Tanya commanded Edward but she was still laughing.

The small smile on Bella's face vanished slowly and Tanya could see the beginnings of the tears in her eyes.

"Stop Edward," she said again with seriousness in her tone this time.

Edward couldn't stop though. Bella's eyes lowered to the ground in shame and she walked away. She wished she could go back in time and change every thing completely. As soon as she was away from the campus, she set her bag down on one of the benches and wiped her tears. Her back was to the campus so she didn't notice when Tanya put her hand on Bella's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm stupid, aren't I?"

The sound of Bella's tone was some thing that Tanya didn't ever want to hear.

"I tried to be beautiful and I couldn't even do that correctly. You and the rest of the school must think that I'm the universe's most foolish person."

"No, Bella. I don't think that."

Bella sat down on the bench. "You're lying to make me feel better."

"I'm not Bella. Trust me." A desperate tone could be detected in Tanya's voice.

Bella sounded pathetic to her self. "Didn't you see how every one was laughing at me?"

"That's because they don't know how beautiful you actually are." The velvet voice belonged to Edward.

He pulled Bella in to his arms and gave her reassuring, friendly hug. "I really must apologize for my behavior back there. It was inexcusable."

Tanya smiled.

"Please don't cry Bella because I can't stand it when you're in pain."

Tanya didn't want to intrude on two friend's moment and so she started to walk away but just before passing Edward, he grabbed her hand tightly before letting her go. A blush rose in her cheeks. Bella didn't notice.

Edward held her for a few more seconds until she could find her voice.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," Bella said as she pulled away from him.

He just smiled at her and a comfortable silence flowed between them. Then he said the words that he never expected to say. "I love you."

Bella froze when she heard those three words. Her ears were deceiving her.

Edward continued on. He realized that now that he started talking, there was no point in telling her the rest of the truth. "I really love you."

Bella's face glowed and Edward looked away in embarrassment.

"I've always wanted to say those words to her but it would never pass my lips. I just get so nervous around her and my thoughts become incoherent. Can you teach me how to tell her?"

For the first time, the blood in Bella's cheeks faded. The smile faltered. "Who?" she asked quietly.

"Tanya of course. I wanted to tell you about her first because I can trust you Bella. I never thought that I could ever love any one but Tanya has changed my life."

Bella could feel the tears rushing back but Edward didn't look at her.

"What if she doesn't love me Bella?"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Edward, I know that she loves you. Who wouldn't? She means every thing to you, doesn't she?"

For one second she believed that Edward Cullen had loved her. No matter how short that moment had been, she would always treasure it. She was surprised to notice how calm she was being when inside of her she felt like her world was being ripped apart. Edward's happiness was her happiness, she told her self.

"Let's try the role playing again. You're Tanya and I'll stay as Edward."

Edward closed his eyes, trying to think of the words he would tell Tanya. Bella took that moment to let a few tears escape.

When he opened his eyes, there was an emotion that she had ever seen before. He whispered, "I love you."

Bella hesitated before saying, "I love you too."

She couldn't disappoint his beautiful face when it started glowing. He deserved no pain from her.

"She's going to reply with that, won't she?"

Bella couldn't trust her voice and so she nodded. Then Edward hugged her. "Should I tell her now or do you think I should wait?"

"Tell her, Edward. She deserves to know."

Then, Edward was running. "Thank you, Bella. You're the best friend any one can ever have," he called over his shoulder.

He hadn't ever felt so free like he was right now. It was going to be the happiest day in his life when Tanya said the words he longed to hear.

Drops of rain fell and thunder boomed across the sky. This same storm was raging in Bella. She could no longer feel her legs and so she fell to the ground.

**Asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

When Bella woke up, she was back in her dorm room, under the covers. She didn't know when she had gotten home or changed in to her regular clothes. Every thing seemed blurry until the previous day came back to her.

She remembered the moment when Edward said the words 'I love you'. She had been ecstatic, thinking that those words had been meant for her but they never were and never would be. Then, he told her how much he loved Tanya and her whole world had ended.

Her breathing became erratic and then her crying began. Before she could realize what was happening, Alice was sitting next to her.

Bella wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. There was no tone to her voice. "He doesn't love me Alice. My love is unrequited."

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish I could say some thing to make things better for you." Alice's voice was filled with remorse.

"Did he tell her?" Bella didn't want that question answered.

"He told her," Alice whispered. "She returns his feelings."

Alice said nothing as Bella's crying slowly stopped. She didn't want to continue the subject that some how now seemed forbidden. "Your mom called, Bella. Her condition is getting worse."

Bella realized what she would have to do. There was no point in staying in Seattle any longer. How would she feel if every morning she would have to wake up to Tanya and Edward together? She wanted to be happy for him but couldn't find the will to. She was too weak but there was another reason. If her mom needed her, then she would have to leave. After all, Edward had Tanya in his life now.

"I'm leaving tonight Alice."

**Asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

Edward and Tanya ran through the airport, looking for Bella.

"I'll search this way and you can look that way," Tanya instructed, pointing her fingers.

Edward just nodded. He couldn't believe it at all. Bella was leaving him. He needed her and she was helplessly leaving him. It was the worst betrayal a friend could give. How could she?

When he caught sight of her boarding the plane, he broke out in to a sprint. Tanya saw and she followed him.

He grabbed Bella by the shoulders and spun her around. "Why are you leaving me?"

"My mother needs me. I have to be there to take care of her."

"But I need you Bella. I want you in my life. Who will be there to comfort me, to help me?"

Bella whispered, "You have Tanya now. She loves you and can give you all the happiness you need."

"Please Bella. Just stay for a few more months. Leave after final exams are over and I won't have any problems with that. Just please don't leave me." He was pleading now and couldn't hide the tears from trailing off of his face.

"I'm not going to be back by final exams because I'm not returning. I don't think you'll ever see me again, Edward."

His temper rose. "This is the good bye I get? You're leaving me forever?"

He started to walk away from her and tried to unsuccessfully hide the pain.

"I don't have any other choi-"

"I don't care, Bella."

"I'm so sorr-"

"Just leave."

"Edward I-"

"This friendship means little to you, I realize that. So if you want to leave, I have no objections."

Bella couldn't believe that she was having to end things with Edward this way and it was all her fault. She could say nothing to make things better for him. This day would be embedded in to Bella forever.

Tanya made out the moisture on Bella's face as she boarded the plane. It was the last time she would ever see Bella and the look on her face would haunt Tanya for the rest of her life.

When the plane's wheels started to roll down the runway, Edward broke down.

**Asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl**

**end of flashback**

_That was the last time I ever saw her. At that moment, I realized what I had done. I had intruded in to the life of two best friends who had been meant for each other. Seeing Edward cry like that, I couldn't stand it but it hurt me even more that Bella knew she was in love with him and I took him away from her. She sent us no letters, no calls, nothing. Bella became a forbidden subject around Edward. _

_Your dad had said that love was friendship but the friendship that I shared with him was mild. He loves Bella very much but is too stubborn to realize and admit it. _

_I really needed you to know that, Isabella. Before you were born, he would sit alone under the night sky and look up at the stars and I knew who he would be thinking about. He felt so guilty for ending things with her that way and so I want you to do some thing for me and Bella. Your father is alone but he will never come to terms with it. He needs Bella in his life and I want you to bring her back in to his life. _

The tears rolled down Isabella's face relentlessly.

_Please, Isabella, with the help of your grandparents, aunts and uncles, bring back the happiness that once belonged to Edward. _

Isabella vowed that she would do what Tanya had asked of her. She would find some way even if it was impossible. She turned to the last page of the letter and there was a picture of Bella with a wide smile on her face.


	9. confusion

**i'm really glad that you are all enjoying this story. my apologies for not updating earlier but i think that i can update at least three times this week. don't forget to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

_In the present_

Bella held the letter in her fists tightly. She read the words over in her head as if they were hard for her to understand.

"You have been cordially invited to the college reunion for the Class of 2006 at Marriott Hotel in Seattle, Washington on the seventeenth of September," Bella read silently.

A familiar rare ache rose in her and the unwanted memories of a decade back came back to her. She promised her self that she would never think about that time, the time that she had been in the worst pain imaginable.

Her hands had a mind of their own when they started to tear the sheet of paper in her palm. She had no control over them even if she tried. A searing sting burned her palm when she felt a scrap of the paper ripping across her hand. She didn't care though and forced her self to move in to the kitchen.

After she threw the pieces in to the garbage bin, she ran her hand under warm water. Bella stared unseeingly out the front window at the rain that poured from the sky. Her day had been going exactly the way she wanted until the letter came in the mail.

She didn't notice that she had been washing her hands for ten minutes until a phone rang in the house and her wet hands felt numb.

She reached for the phone on the wall and wasn't surprised to hear Jacob Black speaking.

"Bella, I have to tell you some thing," he said excitedly to her.

She felt anxious to hear his words. Maybe he had taken her advice. "What?"

"It wouldn't be right to tell you this over the phone. Meet me at the café."

"But I've got to go to class. I have a job there."

"Come on Bella. It's not every day you get to hear fantastic news from me."

Bella was starting to feel aggravated. "Please stop being cryptic."

"Not until you come. It wouldn't be right if my best friend wasn't there." Then he hung up.

Bella couldn't agree with his last few words though. She might be his best friend but he wasn't hers no matter how much she tried to tell her self. Her past came back to her again and she fought to win the internal battle that was raging inside of her. She tried so hard to repress those thoughts for the last ten years and now they had resurfaced so easily that it made her feel weak.

She washed her face with cold water which made her feel more relaxed. Then she opened her front door and made her way to her car under an umbrella.

When the café was in her view after ten minutes of driving Jacob stood outside waiting for her. His arms were around Leah's shoulders. As soon as Bella saw the wide smile on their faces, she knew exactly what Jacob was going to tell her. The grief that had been on her own face was replaced by the elation that was emanating from the two of them.

As soon as she got out of the car, Bella told Jacob, "You proposed to her didn't you?"

He nodded quickly. "I must be the happiest man alive."

Leah just looked at him when Bella said, "I can't doubt that."

"Bella, we won't mind if you don't stay to celebrate with us. We've already got Billy, Phil and the rest of our tribe in there and you know that Charlie is visiting here for summer vacation," Leah explained. "I know you've got a summer program going on at your university and we wouldn't want you to get in to any trouble because of Jacob."

"Thanks, Leah," Bella said genuinely. "Congratulations you two."

When Bella started to walk back to her car, Jacob stopped her. "Bella I won't be here for the next two weeks after today. I've got a business convention in Tacoma. If you need any thing just call me."

Bella nodded with out a word.

"Bye," Jacob and Leah called.

Bella waved absently, lost in her thoughts again. She decided at that moment that she would go to the class reunion. After all, it couldn't hurt.

**asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

"Dad, let's play a game," Isabella suggested.

Edward stood in the kitchen, leaning against the wall with an apple in his hand as he watched Rosalie and Alice help Esme cook. "Alright. What game do you have in mind?"

"I don't know what it's really called but it goes some thing like this. I say some thing and you say the first thing that comes to mind."

Edward smiled at his daughter and loosened the tie that was wrapped around the collar of his shirt. He didn't notice that the three women in the kitchen and the three men in the living room who were pretending to watch the baseball game were actually trying to listen to every word that was passing from Isabella to Edward.

Isabella had gotten all of them except Edward to read the letter from Tanya and they were more than willing to fulfill Tanya's wish especially Alice but they had no idea what Isabella's plan was. They were sure that the game Isabella was about to play with Edward was a part of her plan but they couldn't understand what the point of this game would be.

They watched from the corner of their eyes when Edward pulled his daughter on to his back.

"Let's start," Isabella said eagerly. "Rain."

"Forks."

"Crazy."

"Alice."

Alice shot him a glare and he just chuckled.

"Perfect."

Edward stopped to drink a glass of water. Isabella nudged his shoulder.

"Dad you're not playing correctly," she complained.

"My apologies. Now let's continue."

"Perfect," Isabella repeated with an exaggerated sigh.

"You."

"Happy go lucky."

"Emmett."

"Home."

"Family."

"Love."

"Friendship."

"Swan."

"Bella."

Isabella's heart stopped and then sped up its beating. Her plan had worked. The rest of the Cullens stopped breathing.

Isabella gave Edward a mischievous smile. "And who is this Bella Swan?"

Edward blushed for the first time in years. He set Isabella in to a chair and tried his very best to look away from her pleading eyes. Carlisle had turned off the television and the cooking had stopped. The whole family turned to look at Edward.

"Bella was a friend of mine." Edward grinned.

"Dad, be more specific. What did she look like?"

"Bella had a very subtle beauty. Long brown hair with warm eyes to match with them. Any thing you could say to her would trigger the blush that personified her."

"She was always red faced," Emmett chided. "Not to mention she was the epitome of clumsiness."

Edward laughed. "That's right. She couldn't even walk on a flat stable surface no matter how hard she tried."

Alice sighed softly. "Bella was one of my best friends. She loved literature as much as Jasper does."

"What happened to her?" Isabella asked quietly, not wanting to destroy the calm mood that had been created.

"She left during our last semester. She was telling me about how much she was worried about her mother. She was going through a lot and broke down quite a few times," Alice explained.

This new information caused Edward's hands to subconsciously ball in to fists.

Alice saw that but continued on. "Edward was very mad at her when she left."

"Well, that's not fair, Dad. It seems like her mom needed her more than you did. You had Mom with you didn't you?" Isabella asked daringly.

"Tanya was with me at the time." Edward's tone was emotionless.

"But it wasn't the same with out Bella," he admitted mentally.

The family sat in silence for a few minutes until Emmett broke it. "Those were the good times."

"I'm going to check the mail," Alice announced.

She loped off to the front door.

"I have to get going soon," Edward said looking at his silver watch. "There is a convention in Tacoma that I'm required to go to."

Rosalie looked at him. "How long?"

Edward retied his tie. "It's a two day event."

"I'll miss you." Isabella looked at him sadly.

Edward smiled at her and pulled her in to his arms. He brushed the hair away from her face and gently wiped away the small tear that had fallen. He waved a good bye to the rest of his family- except Alice- and drove away.

"I would prefer if Edward didn't leave. The family's not complete with out him," Carlisle told Esme when Jasper, Isabella, Rosalie and Emmett had walked off.

Esme whispered, "I couldn't agree more."

Alice walked back in to the room. "Where's Edward? He didn't leave for the convention yet did he? We both got a letter for a class reunion."

"A class reunion?" Jasper asked. He raised an eye brow in confusion.

Alice nodded. "It's going to be at the Marriott Hotel in Seattle. Edward and I have been invited but I'm sure Bella is to. This is our chance."

She started to fan her self with the two golden envelopes in her hands. Isabella and the rest of the family came back in to the room from the volume of Alice's voice.

"Bella didn't finish her last semester though," Rosalie informed.

"But Mr. Greene would never ever leave her out of any thing," Alice said. She never had gotten used to calling Mr. Greene by his first name.

"And what if she doesn't go?"

"I'll take a chance."

"We'll call Edward to see if he wants to go tomorrow," Esme said.

**asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

Edward stood in the ballroom holding a glass of water in his hands. His right hand was resting in the pocket of his dress pants as he discussed a business tactic with one of his acquaintances.

In the lounge of the building the secretary, Allison, received a phone call.

"American Trader's Conference. Good evening," Allison said in to the phone.

"May I please speak to Mr. Jacob Black," the voice that belonged to Bella Swan said on the other end.

"Of course. And who should I say is calling?" Allison asked.

"Isabella," Bella answered.

"Isabella, okay."

As she put down the phone on the marble counter top, another one of the phones in the secretary's lounge rang again.

"American Trader's Conference. Good evening," Allison repeated.

"Good evening," Isabella said. "I want to speak to my dad."

Allison raised both of her eye brows in confusion. "Your dad?"

She could hear some one with a low voice in the back ground saying, "You have to be more specific. Your dad's not a movie star."

"He looks like one though," said a high pitched voice.

Allison heard the young girl speaking again. "I'm sorry. I want to speak with Mr. Edward Cullen if you don't mind."

"Alright. And who should I say is calling?"

"Isabella."

"Got it."

When she put the phone in her hands on the counter top, she felt confused. She looked at the identical phones and didn't remember which Isabella went to each man. She would have to guess.

A few minutes later after Edward Cullen's and Jacob Black's names had been called, they both stood in front of the secretary.

Allison looked that the pale man with the green eyes in front of her and balked. The high pitched voice on the phone had been right. Edward Cullen definitely looked like a movie star but he had an uninterested look on his face.

"Booth four," she said weakly.

Edward just nodded and headed for his booth. Jacob went to his booth after she had told him where to go to. He had the same effect on her that Edward had. Fortunately she had sent Edward to the booth where Bella was waiting and Jacob was sent to the one where Isabella was.

Jacob laughed that the expression on Allison's face. If Leah had been there, he didn't know what she would do.

**asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

"Hello?" Edward called in to the ear piece.

The loud sounds of the men in the ball room could be heard clearly in the phone booths.

"Hello?" Bella asked back. "I can't exactly hear any thing."

"Me either," Edward said back. "Who am I speaking with?"

"Bella," Bella said.

Edward thought that since it was so loud he didn't hear all of 'Isabella'. "Do you need any thing?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm going to Seattle on Friday."

Edward frowned. "Why?"

"There's an occasion there."

"I'm not allowing you to go. It was Alice's idea wasn't it?" Edward's temper rose.

"Alice?" Bella asked. "Who's Alice?"

"We're not playing games here Isabella." Edward's voice was hard.

Bella ignored that. "I was just letting you know that I'll be there for the next few days and Leah wanted to visit her family in La Push."

"Leah? I don't know any Leah."

"That's not funny." Bella was agitated.

"I said you can't go and that's the end of it."

"You're not my father." With that Bella hung up the phone.

**asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

"Who's calling?" Jacob asked with a smile.

"It's Isabella," Isabella answered.

"Bella," he said in recognition. "What can I help you with? Don't forget to tell Leah I love her."

When Isabella heard the 'L' sound in Leah's name, she though he said 'Alice'.

"What?" Isabella said.

"Tell her I love her."

Isabella laughed and handed the phone to Esme.

Jacob could hear her say, "I think there's some thing wrong."

"Hello?" Esme said.

"I love you," Jacob whispered.

"I'm your mother."

"Really?" Jacob was amused by the joke that was being played on him. "That's strange because my mom died when I was a kid."

Emmett could hear his voice and started to laugh.

"Good one," he said in to the phone and then Isabella hung up.

"I think that was the wrong person," Alice informed.

**asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

Edward still held the phone to his ear. "Isabella?" he asked.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

Edward's booth was across from Jacob when they both heard the other call the names.

Jacob smiled up at Edward. "Did you just say Isabella?"

Edward nodded and then they both started to laugh.

"I'm supposing that you received my phone call," Edward guessed.

"And you got mine. Hi. My name is Jacob Black." He held out his hand.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He shook Jacob's hand.

"Who was that?"

"That must've been my daughter Isabella."

"She seems nice."

"And who was the one talking to me?"

"That? That must've been my best friend, Bella Swan."


	10. meeting

**continue to read and review and it's awesome that there are a lot of people who are enjoying this story. there is going to be at least one more update this week**

**Disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

Edward strained his ears to hear Jacob's last words but the commotion flowing from the ball room wouldn't allow him to but he thought he caught the word 'swan'. He couldn't think of a thing Jacob could say to him that required the use of the word 'swan'. They stood at the phone booths and talked casually about the new product they were about to launch for a few more minutes until dinner was called. Edward didn't see him for the rest of the night that stayed uneventful.

As he drove back to his hotel through the rainy streets some thing tugged at his memory. The voice of the woman had been speaking to on the phone seemed vaguely familiar. He knew he had heard the soft low voice before but he couldn't think of where.

Edward stopped the car in the empty road and leaned his head against the seat. The only sounds he could hear were the sweeping of the wipers against the wind shield and the dropping of the rain. The sounds made him feel tired.

He loosened his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows as soon as he set his suit jacket on the head rest. He felt as if he were suffocating in the car even with the air conditioner on.

He didn't know why he was feeling so strange. He felt alone like he had never felt before but it wasn't because of Tanya. There was another reason that he knew was very obvious. His mind couldn't think of it though.

He couldn't deny the happiness he felt that the convention was finally over. It had been an interesting event but he always hated going on business trips. He was a family man. It made him quite anxious to stay away from the Cullens and two days was too long. It was different in his college years though. He rarely ever missed his family because Bella and Alice were always there for him. They made up his family and didn't give him a chance to miss Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett or Rosalie.

Trying to distract him self, Edward flipped open his silver phone to check his messages. There was one and it was from Alice.

He listened to her voice. "Hey Edward. We hope you're having the time of your life at the convention. I'm just letting you know that when you get home, we're not going to be there. There was a letter in the mail yesterday that called for a class reunion at the Marriott Hotel in Seattle." There was a short pause. "We both were invited and may be once your convention is finished you could meet us there. It's on the seventeenth and I know that your convention finishes on the sixteenth. Hope to see you there. Bye."

He heard Emmett's voice after another pause. "By the way Edward, we tried to contact you at your business convention but some strange man started talking. He almost gave Esme a heart attack. It was hilarious. You should've been there. Any way, I know you're going to be very mad at Alice for taking Isabella to Seattle with out your consent but just remember that it's all her fault. Bye."

"Alice." He heaved a sigh.

Then he swerved the car back on to the road and headed for his hotel, his anger leading him to drive faster. He knew what Emmett had been trying to do. They all knew Edward had trouble with controlling his temper and Emmett was just trying to calm him down. The attempt didn't work though. It was a good try but not good enough.

After checking out of his hotel, he headed north toward Seattle. He was glad that the drive from Tacoma to Seattle wasn't long. Since his patience was cutting to a close, he didn't know what irrational idea his mind would come up with if Seattle was farther.

As he entered the border of Seattle, he gave Alice a call. She picked up on the first ring.

"You're coming aren't you Edward?"

He gave his head a curt nod knowing that she couldn't see.

"I knew you would come. Don't you think it's going to be great? We'll be seeing so many of our friends from college." Her voice was excited.

"Alice, I didn't give you permission to take Isabella to the reunion." His voice was strained.

"I'm her guardian Edward. Please don't take away all her fun," Alice said seriously.

He sighed in defeat. He couldn't argue with that. "Alright Alice. Just please make sure to hold reservations for me."

"That's already done."

"You knew I would be coming." It wasn't a question.

"I can predict the future," Alice said ominously. Then she hung up.

**asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

Bella stood outside the huge hotel wondering if it would be the best idea to go inside. She wondered if she had actually made the right decision to glance at some points of her past. She watched many excited faces walk inside enthusiastically. She recognized some of their faces.

She decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, she had to take a chance. It could even be fun for her.

Bella entered the huge building. There were so many people inside but it didn't seem crowded to her. When she headed to the front desk, she realized that there were too many people standing in line to check in to their rooms. Bella sat down in one of the black leather chairs next to a girl with long bronze hair. She would check in to her room once the line was shorter.

When the girl heard Bella approach, she turned her face towards Bella. The look of confusion on the girl's face was first replaced by recognition and then by excitement. Bella wondered why the girl was looking at her that way. It was as if the girl knew her.

"Hi," the girl said cheerfully.

"Hello," Bella replied shyly.

"Are you waiting to check in too? Are you here for the class reunion?"

Bella chuckled quietly. "Yes I am." She answered both questions. "But you don't seem old enough to have already graduated from college.

"Well I was the one who concocted the brilliant plan at home and my family is going to follow through with it."

Bella raised an eye brow. The girl just laughed.

"No. My aunt and Dad are here for the reunion and we brought the rest of our family along but my Dad's not here right now. He's furious with my aunt for bringing me with out his permission."

Bella didn't want to intrude on the privacy of the girl's family but her interest peaked. "Why?"

"She snuck me here when my dad was in Tacoma."

"And what about your mom?"

When Bella saw the tears in the girl's eyes she realized that she had asked the wrong question. "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. My family never gives me the chance to miss my mom. I never knew her any way."

"You must have a nice family."

Bella realized that the tears had vanished from her face when the girl nodded furiously. "My family is the best. By the way, I'm Isabella."

Bella laughed again. "My name is Isabella as well but you can call me Bella."

Then Isabella asked a question that Bella hadn't expected. It was a strange question. "Why did your parents name you that?"

Bella had to think for a second. "May be because my parents liked the name. Why did your parents name you Isabella?"

Isabella smiled widely at Bella. "May be because my parents liked your name, liked you."

Bella furrowed her eye brows. That was an answer that she had never expected. Before she could ask the girl any thing, the girl spoke.

"It was really nice to meet you Bella."

"I could say the same. I'll see you around Isabella."

Then Isabella waved and walked away with a woman with short black hair whose face Bella could not see.

**asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

"What was she like?" Alice whispered.

"She was really friendly and her hair is really long."

"Is that all you can say?" Alice looked annoyed.

They were up in Alice and Jasper's bed room while the rest of the family had gone to the first floor to look around the hotel. Alice made a mental note to go shopping for clothes later that day. The reunion wasn't until tomorrow so there would be no use to waste the time she had now.

Isabella sighed exasperatedly. "Look Aunt Alice. I didn't really get the chance to get to know her. She just asked questions about me."

The knob on the door opened and Emmett walked in to the room with a cheerful face. "I think I just saw Bella Swan walk in to the building."

"Really Emmett? Our niece talked to her but couldn't say much. What did you think about her?"

"She doesn't seem as happy as she used to be. The blush in her cheeks isn't as visible any more," Emmett explained. "Surprisingly, I'm not liking this at all. You'd think that being diabolical right now would cheer me up. We should've just shaken some sense in to Edward when we had the chance."

Isabella frowned at him. "Then I wouldn't have been born."

Emmett didn't meet her eyes when Alice's laughter sounded through the room like chimes. He glared at her but didn't say any thing as he walked out.

"I think we should check up on Dad," Isabella suggested.

Alice stood up and walked up to the windows of the hotel room. She looked in to the dark dry sky that was always lacking in Forks. She could see all of Seattle from the high floor of her room. It was an awesome view and she felt glad that she brought Isabella to see Seattle. It wasn't often that Isabella went with Alice to her shopping sprees. Edward didn't want his daughter to become a shopping addict like his adopted sister.

Alice skimmed through the city's night life until she saw a bronze haired man entering the front door of the hotel.

"Your Dad's here," Alice sang.

**asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

Bella looked at her watch for the tenth time that evening. The same people who had been standing in line twenty minutes before were still in the same place now. It was almost midnight and she was still waiting to go up to her room. Phones were ringing and the clerks were busy trying to fulfill the guests' requests. It was as if Christmas had come early.

She casually wondered about the girl she had met earlier that evening. She was a friendly girl and she looked familiar in a way but Bella couldn't pinpoint who she looked like. The question the girl had asked her wasn't one she had expected and when Bella had asked the girl the same question, the answer was even weirder. What had the girl meant by saying that her parents liked her?

Bella pondered this for a moment. She probably had known the girl's parents when she had been in college with them. After all, the girl had said that her dad was to be a part of the class reunion. She shrugged these thoughts away. It wasn't as if she would have to ever know the answer to her own question.

She turned her head toward the giant front doors that were covered in glass. She felt different now, freer. Coming back to the state where she had always considered home to be felt refreshing. It made her happier than she had been in years. It wasn't such a bad decision, she decided. If she was feeling so content right now, there was nothing that could destroy her mood.

Bella had been so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed when a tall man ran in to the back of her head. With out seeing his face, she could still feel the hostility that was coming off of him in waves. She heard his teeth grit together and he had to really control his voice when he murmured "My apologies" to her.

She turned around to answer the man when she saw a really familiar pair of green eyes gazing back at her in shock.


	11. apology

**sorry for not updating earlier. i really hope that you all enjoy this chapter and i was happy for the reviews i got for the last chapter. the next update might not come until early may but after that i'll have a lot of time to update. enjoy this one and leave a review**

**Disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

It was like time had stopped. The people in the hotel seemed to have vanished and it was only Edward and Bella in that second. No one would know exactly what was going on as the two long lost friends were finally united.

Bella stood there in front of him with her eyes as wide as they would go. She couldn't believe it. He was here standing in front of her looking exactly like the man he had been ten years ago. She could not read the emotion on his face though. That troubled her a lot which caused her to panic.

What if he wasn't happy to see her? What if he was still mad at her for leaving him? May be, she should just run. They both had suffered enough pain at her expense. She had tried so hard to forget about him but all her feelings came crashing down on her with just one look of his face. It made her feel weak. After years of repressing her memories of him, they came back so easily especially that last day when he had said those harsh words to her.

"_I don't care, Bella."_

"_This friendship means little to you, I realize that. So if you want to leave, I have no objections."_

Those words still hurt her today and now she was staring at the man who had said those words once directly to her. She even remembered the tone that he had said it in, a tone that was guiltless and rang with finality.

She wanted to break away from his gaze but his green eyes wouldn't let go of her brown ones. Bella opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. What was she supposed to say to him any way?

She realized that it would probably be best to just greet him but before she could say any thing, he spoke.

"Bella?" His voice was soft and sounded incredulous.

Bella said the first thing she could think of. "That's me."

He laughed and she suddenly remembered how musical his voice really was.

She felt like she was in a dream. This perfect man was standing in front of her and she couldn't make her self believe it no matter how real it felt to her. His expression was no longer unreadable. Lightening his face was a wry smile that made her understand that he wasn't unhappy to see her at all.

Bella felt really glad that she had decided to come to the reunion. It was probably the best decision she had made in the last ten years.

"Won't you say any thing?" he asked.

She spoke with out thinking. "I don't know what to say Edward. It's been so long."

It had been a long time. Of course he wasn't mad at her because he had moved on. The sickening feeling when she had first realized that he thought of her as nothing more than a friend came back to her. If Edward had moved on then he had to be with Tanya.

"Yes it has yet you still seem like the old Bella I used to know."

His words made her smile in what felt like eternity to her. She shifted her eyes to the ground so that he couldn't see the emotion in them.

"And it looks like you haven't changed at all either. How have you been?" she asked.

His face unexpectedly crumpled but his words did not match his expression. "I've been fine. How about you?"

She wanted to know why he was looking at her that way but couldn't get her self to ask. "I'm doing well. My life doesn't have a lot of excitement in it."

"Let's sit and talk and catch up on things," Edward suggested as he motioned to the leather chair Bella had been sitting on before. He smiled.

Bella and Edward talked to each other for hours, not grasping the fact that the two had not checked in to their rooms yet. They had discussions about every thing in their lives like they used to. She found out that he had married Tanya and that they both had a daughter. Sadness took over Bella when he told her this but after hearing that she was no longer alive, Bella felt so guilty that it made her sick.

Hearing about the way he talked about Tanya made her realize how much he loved his wife. She learned that there had been complications in her pregnancy but while their daughter was alive Tanya could not be saved.

Bella watched Edward as he talked about his wife and noticed that he kept his face expression free. Her death must have had a huge effect on him. After Edward talked about Tanya and their daughter, some thing dawned on Bella.

"Does your daughter have your bronze hair and your green eyes?" she asked.

Edward nodded cautiously. "You've met her haven't you?"

"Her name's Isabella just like mine." She winced when she realized that she had stated the obvious.

He laughed again. "Yes. Tanya named her after you. Isabella can be quite a handful at times."

His laugh was contagious. "Isabella's a nice girl. We talked for a few minutes. Apparently, she was snuck in to here with out your consent."

She decided not to tell him that his daughter knew some thing they didn't. How else did she know that Tanya and Bella knew each other?

"Alice spoils her a lot."

Bella's eyes flashed with happiness. "Alice is here?"

Edward's face softened. "Yes. It was because of her that I had to come here tonight. Emmett was a part of it too." Before Bella could say any thing else, he added, "The whole family is here. I'll let you meet them later."

They talked like it was about to be the end of the world. He told her about how Emmett and Rosalie were married and how Alice and Jasper had gotten married too. Edward wanted the attention off of him because he wanted to know more about Bella's life. It was vital for him to know.

"I work as an English professor at the University of Florida. It's been my whole life for the past three years. I have no time to do any thing else."

When she told him about Jacob being her best friend there, Edward felt him self tense. It was a strange feeling, one that he did not expect. It wasn't like Bella would be alone forever. It hurt him even more to know that there was some one in her life that had replaced him but it didn't stop the happiness from returning.

He couldn't deny all the feelings that were rushing back only when Bella was around him. He felt like he was back in college with her and that they had been friends for the last decade. He felt whole again though he didn't remember when a piece of his heart had actually left him. When Bella had left, she had taken a part of him with her even if the part was small but now that she was back, that little hole was covered like it hadn't ever been there.

Edward watched her as she talked. She seemed content with her life and he wondered if her friend Jacob meant more to her than Edward ever did.

It was a strange coincidence. He had kept Bella away from his thoughts for so long and now that he had started thinking about her, she was really there sitting next to him and speaking. It made him feel accountable for the fact that Bella wouldn't have left him for so long if he hadn't driven her away from his life. It was all his fault. It was a burden that he would carry for the rest of his life.

"You don't know how happy I am to actually see you," he whispered. "I'm really sorry."

Bella was startled to hear the pain and discomfort behind his words. "What?"

"I owe you an apology. No. I owe you some thing more." His stunning face was so pained that it hurt to watch.

"I don't understand."

"Bella," he sighed. "If it weren't for me, we would still be life long friends instead of accidentally running in to each other at a reunion that I begrudgingly came to. Those words at the airport were so terrible that I feel like a monster for saying those things to you. No one deserves that, especially not you."

His tone made it sound like he had kept that inside of him for so long that he was finally relieved to get the tension off of him self. Bella wanted to free him from his agony and so she let him continue.

"You don't know how terrible I felt when the plane left. I cried Bella, like I had never before. You took your self away from me. Granted, I let you go but don't you see how much I needed you in my life?" His words started flowing so fast that Bella had to concentrate very hard to catch what he was saying. "Your friendship meant the whole world to me. Every day I thought about you. I even tried to contact you but I had no earthly idea where you are. I am a miserable excuse for a friend and for that I must apologize."

He hung his head in shame.

"Edward." She smiled at him slightly. "I'm not mad at you. I could never be. I'm glad you told me this but I don't know what to say. I felt so bad for leaving you so abruptly. I felt guilty too. I'm glad that we're meeting each other tonight. This means the world to me."

She repressed a sigh of relief when his face was back to its normal calmness.

A question occurred to her. "Why are you dressed in a suit? The reunion isn't until tomorrow."

"Well, I was at a convention. I'm a business man now and last night I was at the American Trader's Conference."

That was the event Jacob where Jacob had been.

"Really?" Bella asked enthusiastically. "My friend was there too. Did you meet a certain Jacob Black?"

Edward remembered the man from the previous night and the second he said 'swan'. He had been talking about Bella. Moments from the previous night flashed through him.

"_And who was the one talking to me?" _Edward had asked him.

"_That? That was my best friend…" _Bella Swan.

Edward had talked to Bella on the phone the night before. Fate was doing its strange magic now.

"I do remember talking to Jacob. He's a good man." His voice was toneless.

"I'm glad you enjoyed his presence."

Suddenly the atmosphere felt different. It felt as if it was time to say farewell. Both of them could feel the pain of it even if they would see each other the next morning, a morning that the two would never forget.

"Bella." He brushed his hand along her face gently and they both couldn't deny the electric sensation that went through them. "Good night. I hope to see you tomorrow. You will have breakfast with me and the rest of my family, won't you?"

She nodded, in case her voice betrayed her emotions.

A few yards away from them stood the rest of the Cullens. They were watching Edward's changing expressions with silence and their faces showed the happiness that they could not contain inside of them. This was going the way they had wanted.

Alice tugged on Jasper's shirt. "Come on," she whispered.

Emmett answered for Jasper. "No. I want to see what's going to happen next. This is better than a soap opera."

Alice sighed. She felt as eager as Emmett and Jasper but she had to continue arguing. It was a private moment between Bella and Edward and she thought that they were intruding.

Alice could see the confusion morphing in to shock and ecstasy on Edward's face. She wished that she could see Bella's expression though. All of a sudden, a thought occurred to her which made her worried.

"Esme," Alice whispered, "what if she's already moved on? Ten years is a long time."

Esme sighed. She had thought about that outcome too. "I know Alice but we just have to let the chips fall in to all the right slots. Then the rest isn't up to us."

Carlisle nodded. "We have to do what is best for our son."

"He looks so happy right now." Rosalie's voice came out as a whisper. "I hope things don't get complicated for the two again."

"They won't." Emmett sounded confident. "Phase one is complete."


	12. what i would do

**i decided to put up a new chapter today because i was really bored. i didn't enjoy the last chapter but i had a really good time writing this one. i'll try to update but that depends on what kind of reviews i get for this chapter. there is an important note at the end of this chapter so please read it. any way, enjoy this chapter and leave a review. **

**disclaimer - twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

"Alice I suggest you keep your cool. Edward won't like it at all if he sees you this giddy around Isabella," Jasper suggested.

Rosalie nodded, agreeing. "Knowing him, he'll think you're a bad influence on her."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Come on, you guys. He's not that bad."

"Really Emmett?" Alice asked skeptically.

Emmett didn't answer. Instead, he stared at the door that would burst open any second showing Edward at the entrance.

They were all in the largest suite that they had reserved in the hotel. It was the suite that belonged to Carlisle and Esme. Edward had called a few minutes earlier to go to his parents' room for a family meeting. Emmett had jokingly suggested that they all bring cotton balls to put in to their ears in case his anger made them all deaf but every one took his idea seriously. On the table next to Rosalie sat a small box full of white cotton.

"I wonder what he has to say about Bella," Esme mused.

At first she wasn't happy when she found out about Isabella's and Alice's plan. She thought that they were playing with Edward's emotions but the two convinced her that it was for his own good. If he was going to live a blissful life, it would be with no one but Bella.

They stood near the door, apprehensive and solemn. Emmett hummed the Jeopardy theme song but was silenced by the glower sent by Rosalie. When it was finally pulled open, Edward stood there with a murderously angry look on his face. For once, Alice looked alarmed and quickly hid Isabella behind her.

"Don't do any thing rash," Rosalie warned.

Edward ignored her. "Who in their right mind planned this?"

"Me," Alice answered. There was no hint of humor in her voice.

He looked at her, frustrated. "Have you lost your mind? Are you seriously insane?"

"Edward, I'm just trying to help. I want to make things better for you. We all do."

"And you think that bringing back painful memories is going to keep me sane? Well, thanks Alice. I'm the happiest man in the world."

Isabella laughed at Edward's sarcasm. He turned his head until he saw his daughter standing behind Alice and watching him from the crook of her arm. A wide smile lit up her face.

Edward tried to control his temper. Losing control of him self would do no good in front of the one person who meant every thing in his life. He tried to smile but thought that it looked wrong to Isabella.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked her quietly.

"Dad, you look funny when you're mad. And by the way, it wasn't Aunt Alice who planned all that. It was Uncle Emmett. She's just taking the blame for him."

Emmett stared at his niece with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was like she was the second Alice in the family. He was about to argue with her when Alice shot him a look telling him to play along.

"Yes Edward. It was all my idea," he lied then thought about telling the truth partially. His tone turned bitter. "Because I'm tired of watching you trying to be a man you're clearly not. You aren't happy no matter how many people are around you. I thought that may be you might need a friend to be there for you. I'm sorry that it didn't work out the way I'd planned, that nothing will ever make you happy. Sorry, man."

Rosalie smiled at her husband, followed by the rest of the family. Edward looked at him in awe. It wasn't every day that they all got to see the side of Emmett where he wasn't joking. Only once in a blue moon.

Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "We're all just looking out for you."

Edward smiled at his family for the first time in three days. "I appreciate what you all are doing for me but you have to understand some thing." He heaved a heavy sigh. "I am not a weak man. I can take care of my self."

He turned to walk out the door but quickly stopped. "Isabella if you want to stay with Aunt Alice tonight, by all means please do. I've got a lot on my mind so I'd enjoy some peace. By the way, Bella wants to meet you all tomorrow morning. I hope you don't mind."

When Edward left a thought occurred to Isabella. "What I don't understand is why you all didn't ask Dad about Bella."

**Asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

Edward leaned in to the recliner as far as it would go. He had pulled off his suit jacket and tie. His collared shirt was rolled up to his elbows and his hands were behind his head. His tired eyes were closed. Any one who happened to be watching him would think he was asleep but the smile on his face would give him away.

He thought about what had happened that night. He had finally gotten the chance to talk to Bella, a chance to apologize to her. The burden was lifted off of his shoulders but he didn't feel completely satisfied. He should've said some thing else to her that would have finished their conversation but he couldn't think of what.

He admitted to him self that Bella looked beautiful. He wondered why he had never noticed the depth of her eyes, the sheen of her hair or the rose of her cheeks. Tanya had consumed all of his time. She may have forgiven him but that didn't stop him from being guilty for being the world's worst best friend as Alice had once put it. He would never stop feeling guilty.

Then his mind wandered to Jacob Black. Could he only have been a friend of Bella's? Or was he some thing more? A strange sensation coursed inside of him. It was one that he didn't understand. He needed to know exactly what Bella thought of Jacob. It would drive him to madness if he couldn't.

As he sat there contemplating the friendship between Bella and Jacob, he quickly realized that the emotion he was feeling was jealousy. It was so sudden that he felt like he was a teenager again.

He was glad that no one was around. He didn't want any one to see that his face had turned red from blushing so hard. May be, his mind was too tired from the stress that he had faced that day.

It was midnight and the best decision he would make would be to go to sleep.

**Asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

"Isabella, why did you blame that all on me?" Emmett asked, exasperated. "That was not my idea at all."

"I'm really sorry Uncle Emmett. I didn't mean to blame it on you. You were the first one who came to mind," Isabella answered with a look of repentance in her eyes.

Emmett raised his eye brows curiously at her. "Care to explain that further?"

Edward had gone in to his room but the rest of the family still sat in Esme and Carlisle's room, continuing with their diabolical plan.

"You see," Isabella started, "if Dad actually knew that Alice had a huge part in the planning then he would automatically know that I had some thing to do with it."

"There would be no end to his wrath," Rosalie continued.

"So if Edward knew, we wouldn't be able to continue on with our lives. I've never met any one who can get as mad as Edward," Alice added.

"Well, that's just fine. I have an idea. Why don't you all just blame every thing on me when you all don't want to be responsible for Edward's anger?" Emmett said sarcastically.

Jasper and Carlisle laughed while Alice and Rosalie smirked. Esme just glared and Isabella smiled.

"Thanks Emmett," Jasper answered. "I'll remember that next time."

After a few minutes of enjoyment, the Cullens became serious again. The reunion was going to last three days and that wasn't enough time to get Edward to see reason. If the plan worked out, it would all be a miracle. Luck was on their side now but there was a good chance that fate would intervene.

"What's the next phase?" Isabella asked.

Alice sighed with dejection. "That's all up to Edward. Like Esme said before, the chips will all fall in to the right slots."

"I hope so or else I'd have failed Mom," Isabella whispered.

Alice's face softened a bit. "Don't say that. Your mom will always love you no matter what."

"But she left this task up to me. I can't let her down Aunt Alice. She wants Dad's happiness but right now, Bella's happiness is more important to her. Bella's never got the chance to be a cheerful person."

Rosalie thought for a few seconds before speaking. "You know, if I were Bella, I wouldn't be so forgiving."

A few of the family members shot her a sour look.

"Please listen before judging me. I have my reasons. First of all, when Tanya first came in to Edward's life, he just ignored Bella as if she was nothing. Just like an abandoned leaf in the cold breeze. Then when she needed him the most, he didn't even answer her phone calls. I wonder what was going through his brain." Rosalie closed her eyes. "Next he said that he loved her except that those words were meant for Tanya, not that I have any aversion to her."

Emmett put a comforting arm around her shoulder when she started to whisper. "He was pushing her away with out realizing and then he did the worst thing a friend can do. He told her to leave his life. If Emmett did that to me, I would yell at him until I finally started to cry."

"But Bella's not like you, Rosalie. She's more subtle. It would kill her to do that to Edward," Jasper said.

"That's what I'm trying to say," Rosalie explained. "Bella needs to tell Edward how she feels if she still feels that way. Edward was oblivious to her then but there has to be a possibility that he's not oblivious to her now."

"It's all up to Bella," Emmett agreed grimly.

**Asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

Bella felt the phone ring in her coat pocket. Her hand curled around it, deciding whether or not to flip it open. She hoped that it wasn't any thing that would ruin her good mood that was quite rare. With a sigh, she pulled it out and opened it. Bella registered the numbers as Leah's.

"What is it Leah?" Her voice was filled with anticipation.

"We have great news for you Bella." Leah's voice was excited. "Jacob and I have decided that we're shopping for the wedding in Seattle. He just reserved rooms for us at the Marriott. Isn't this great?"

Bella felt her self smile. "I'm really glad that you two can come. I've met up with a friend here and I don't think he would mind at all meeting you both. Seattle is a great place for shopping but I don't want to be in any part of the shopping spree that you might be planning."

Bella thought about Alice in that second and her whole face was glowing. She hadn't had a smile so big in a really long time. Things weren't going as bad as she thought they would.

"We're on the plane right now. We'll see you in a few hours Bella. By the way, Jacob says hi. Bye."

The line was cut off.

Bella could feel the butterflies that were churning inside of her as she thought about meeting Edward and the rest of the Cullens the next day. It seemed like things were following the right path for once in Bella's life and she wanted that to continue through out the rest of her reunion.

Bella sat in one of the chairs near next to the table. She rested her head on the wood and closed her eyes, dreaming for the first time in years.

**here are two ideas i have for the next twilight au story i want to write but i want you all to vote on which one you enjoy. the story ideas don't belong to me though. they're based on other bollywood movies. they are human stories based on the lives of Bella and Edward.**

**1) jacob black is a billionaire who is in love with Bella Swan. the two are friends but Bella doesn't realize his feelings since she's too busy with her english class in college. so Jacob comes up with a plan. he hires and pays the great actor Edward Cullen who wants money and fame. He has to woo Bella and then break her heart so that Bella goes to Jacob for comfort but the problem is that Edward starts to fall in love with her. **

**2) edward cullen and jacob black were rivals in college. they didn't get along at all. After graduating from college, edward meets Bella Swan and notices every thing about her but later he finds out that she is to be engaged to none other than Jacob Black, a man she has never met. so what Edward plans to do is pretend to be jacob so that he can spend time with bella. what happens when the real jacob enters their lives?**


	13. breakfast

**i've decided that i'm going to write both stories but not while i'm writing this one. thanks for you input. This chapter is shorter than the other chapters and more light hearted but the drama is about to come soon. The next chapter will be longer. read and review**

**disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse, and the upcoming breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

The sun's yellow rays streamed in to the room flooding it. Bella couldn't deny the restful feeling she got after many years. Some time in the middle of the night, she had carried her self from the chair to the comfortable bed. She was still half asleep but the warmth of the sun brushed across her face.

When she knew that she would no longer be able to sleep, the previous day came back to her. It all felt like a dream. She had talked to a young girl who reminded her of some one who was memorable to her. Then she had met the dad of the girl. It was Edward Cullen. After so many years, he had finally talked to her. What surprised her the most was that he was not hostile towards her like she had expected him to be. Instead, he had apologized to her and this morning, they were supposed to meet for breakfast.

Bella could hear a quiet noise that was echoing through the room. After a few seconds of listening to the vibrating sound, she turned her head and saw a number flashing across her cell phone. Realizing that the sound was from the phone, she held it in the palm of her hand and pressed the send button.

"Hello?" she asked. Her throat was dry.

A familiar voice answered. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She smiled. She felt completely fine.

"It's me Jacob. I'll be down in a moment. Sorry to say I'm running a bit late."

Bella looked at the watch on her wrist. It was eight thirty in the morning. A thought dawned on her and she threw her blanket aside. She was still wearing the clothes she had come to the hotel in instead of her pajamas.

"I'm just waking up so you aren't exactly going to be late."

"Okay. I called to let you know that Leah's not going to be at breakfast with us. While we were in the cab driving in to the city she saw this gown store and wanted me to drop her off this morning so we won't be at breakfast with us."

"Alright."

"She's with some of her friends from the La Push reservation on the coast, Sam and Emily. They're showing her around. She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry."

"I'm never mad at Leah so she has no reason to be sorry." Bella bit her lip anxiously for the next news she was going to give him. "Did Leah tell you about the friend I met here?"

"Yes."

"It's Edward, Edward Cullen from my college years."

It was many seconds before Jacob answered. He hated Edward for what he had done to Bella. Bella had never said any thing about her college years to any one once she moved to Florida but Jacob always new that some thing was bothering her. She couldn't keep her secret from Jacob and he had respectfully promised to keep the secret as if it were his own.

"Wait. Did you just say Edward Cullen?"

"Yes," Bella whispered.

She waited to hear his next words and the anger behind them.

"I met him two nights ago." His tone was unemotional.

Bella didn't expect to hear that from him. "What?"

"He was at that convention I went to. We talked but I had forgotten that he was the Edward Cullen that had known you. You don't remember talking to him on the phone?"

Bella felt confused. When had she ever talked to him on the phone since she moved from Forks? "I don't understand what you're saying."

"You don't know do you? Do you remember calling me?"

"Yes."

"Well, the secretary switched the calls accidentally. While I talked to his daughter, you were talking to him."

Bella could hardly believe her ears. She had been talking to him with out even realizing it but she decided to let that go for the moment.

"Well, he's going to be at breakfast with us and he's going to bring along the rest of his family. Please don't be rude to him Jacob. He lost his wife and I don't know how much grief he must be feeling."

Bella heard him sigh. "I'll try to be civil to him no matter how much undeserving that gesture is. You know, Bella. You always try to see the goodness in people. Try giving him a hard time for once. He deserves your wrath."

Bella laughed with out the trace of humor. "I'm not like you. Try as I might, it wouldn't work out."

"Well, any way. I'll see you down in a bit. Bye." He hung up.

Bella immediately got up from bed and made her way to the bathroom. After taking a comforting shower, she dried and combed her long hair and dressed in a long sleeved dark blue blouse with a pair of jeans. After she brushed her teeth, she checked her watch and headed towards the lobby of the hotel.

Unsurprisingly, she was the first one there like always. It seemed to her that Edward's habit of being late was still intact. Jacob couldn't be seen either. She sat in one of the chairs and started reading a _National Geographic _magazine that caught her interest. She had been so immersed in to the article about bats that she didn't realize when some one knocked on the back of the magazine.

She pulled the magazine away from her and saw his angelic face smiling at her.

He watched the smile on her face and his own lit up. He had never felt so elated at seeing any one before as much as he was for Bella. She looked beautiful this morning and again wondered why he had ever noticed before. For some reason, he felt whole in her presence.

Until that second, Edward had never realized that a part of his heart had been pulled away from him when Bella had left and she had taken that part with her. Now that he had it back, every thing felt so right and complete. It surprised him even more to know that it wasn't a small part of his heart.

"Shall we go?" he asked her.

Bella's smile widened even more. "Not yet. I want you to meet a friend of mine."

As if he was summoned, Jacob strolled in to the lobby. Edward felt his heart fall in to his stomach. Of course Jacob was going to be there. He meant more to her than Edward did to Bella.

His smile faltered but he kept it in place with effort. Jacob wasn't looking at him. It was like he was trying not look at him at all. He noticed Bella sending a unreadable look Jacob's way.

His expression immediately changed and Jacob smiled at Edward and held out his hand. Edward shook it.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Black," Edward said coolly.

"You too, Mr. Cullen. It was enjoyable talking to you that night. Bella has told me all about you."

Edward didn't understand the bitterness of the last sentence. Bella sent a glare at Jacob.

"Edward, where is every one else?" Bella asked.

Edward felt relieved to be talking to Bella. "They are at the small restaurant, La Bella Italia. We should hurry. Every one is so anxious to meet you. I couldn't control Alice at all."

As they made there way, Edward could feel the tension between him and Jacob. He couldn't explain why Jacob wanted to be hostile towards him unless of course he was with Bella.

He tried forcing the thought from his mind but it lingered there. Bella claimed him only to be a friend but what if Jacob thought of her as some thing more? He had no right to be mad at Jacob. After all, he was there for Bella and was probably a better friend than Edward ever was.

Bella smiled at Edward warmly as they walked and talked and he couldn't help smiling back. Jacob strode silently next to Edward as if in deep thought.

When they entered the small quiet restaurant, Alice walked gracefully but eagerly up to Bella and gave her a welcoming hug. The rest of the family stood behind her with their faces lit up in smiles.

"Bella it's so wonderful to finally see you. When I found out that Isabella and Edward had already talked to you I felt so anxious," Alice told her. "How are you by the way?"

Bella knew what she was referring to and let the words tumble from her mouth. "I'm fine Alice. I've been doing well."

From her peripheral vision, she saw that Jacob stealthily rolled his eyes.

"I see that you still have the tendency to blush." Emmett smiled, glad to see his brother finally happy after so long. "You don't know how Edward's been acting since he talked to you last night. It drove us insane."

Now it was Edward's turn to blush. "Thanks Emmett."

Bella helped Edward's situation by turning it to Jacob for which Edward was grateful.

"This is my friend, Jacob Black, from Florida."

Jacob shook hands with the rest of the family while Bella said that.

Carlisle smiled at Edward and Bella and Esme pulled her in to a motherly hug with tears with her eyes. Jasper and Rosalie grinned but there was something hidden in Rosalie's smile that neither one could understand.

As they all had breakfast, they caught up on the events that had taken place in the last ten years. Bella came to realize how perfect Rosalie was with Emmett and Jasper with Alice. Edward and Bella were the odd ones out again.

Isabella looked the happiest out of every one. She could almost feel the elation radiating from her mom and couldn't help but notice the happiness that was coming from Edward while he talked with Bella. Isabella held her breath and she noticed a strange look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Bella didn't seem to notice.

At one point in time, Isabella spoke with Bella. She couldn't help but like her and had a feeling that no one could. Edward was glad that they got along so well.

Jacob unwillingly admitted to him self that he did in fact take pleasure in the Cullen family. He liked Edward too but not to the extent of every one else. He couldn't deny that Bella was enjoying her self. The way she talked to Edward was like they had never even parted. That was the only reason why he was tolerating Edward right now.

As the morning came to a close, it was ready to go back to their suites in order to ready them selves for the evening that was about to come. Alice wanted to help Bella with her dress but Bella just shook her head while Edward laughed. It was like the old times, like the last decade hadn't even happened but things couldn't always go the way people wanted it to go. There always had to be obstacles in the way.


	14. reunion

**my apologies for not updating in a long time. for that reason, i made this chapter longer. i don't think i can update for the rest of the month so i'll update during the first week of june. enjoy this chapter and leave a review. **

**disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse and the upcoming breaking dawn belong to the fantastic stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

Bella combed her long straight hair carefully. It was being impossible again and so she had go downstairs to the ballroom with out any thing elegant done to her hair like most people would have. She carefully examined her dress. The white wrap around dress was perfect. It looked completely decent on her and she felt grateful that she wasn't going to be wearing any thing that defined to her as too showy. The long sleeves were imprinted with white tulips and a ribbon was tied to the middle.

If Alice had been there to dress her up, then she didn't know what she would do. Even after ten years, Bella wouldn't be able to endure Alice in a shopping mall. She internally laughed at the thought.

Breakfast had been an enjoyable event but there was some thing going on there that she didn't know about. The way the Cullens were looking at each other made her think that they were up to some thing but Edward didn't seem to notice their behavior either. He was probably as oblivious as she was. As usual, the Cullens were fun. Jacob had told her that he had enjoyed being around them but he was going to spend the rest of the day with Leah, Sam and Emily. They'd all go to a restaurant together and get some dinner, may be do some more shopping.

Edward, how ever, was having a chasm of his own, she realized. Even if it had been many years since the last time they talked to each other, he hadn't changed at all. As he talked to her, she could see the fear and pain widening his eyes. His lips were turned up at the corners in the crooked grin that Bella had always thought as Edward's trademark but his expressive green eyes were all wrong. He was unhappy about some thing and she would try to do every thing in her power to wipe the grief away.

She decided that she would ask him tonight in about twenty minutes but her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She pressed the send button with the numbers unknown to her.

"Hello?" She spoke in to the phone hesitantly.

"Hi Bella," said a girl enthusiastically.

"Isabella?" Bella was confused. "Where did you get my phone number?"

"Aunt Alice gave it to me. She said that I couldn't go to the reunion since I didn't graduate from college yet so Grandpa and Grandma are going to give me some company but there's some thing that I don't understand. How come Uncle Jasper gets to go with her?" She didn't beat around the bush.

Bella smiled and she knew that that could be heard in her voice. "That's because he's her husband. He's allowed to go."

"Oh." There was silence for a few seconds before Isabella said, "I wish Dad had some one to go with. He's so lonely. Some times I feel like I know what he's thinking, that he wished he had some one to spend the rest of his life with him. It's a small ordeal tonight but I'm willing to bet that he's going to get a lot of sympathy tonight. He hates it but he hates it even more that he's not with any one."

"He has you." Bella's voice was muted because she did know exactly what he was going through.

"Yes I know but I'm more like his mom. I take care of him more than he takes care of me but I don't mind. He's more of my best friend than a dad." She hesitated. "Am I boring you?"

"Not at all. I'm intrigued."

Isabella's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I do get frustrated at times though. There are times that he's such a kid that I miss the airing of the cartoons I watch because I'm taking care of him."

Bella laughed. "You must have quite a close bond with him more than any one else."

"Not really. There's one other person who shares a closer bond than I ever will. No matter how many seconds I spend with my dad even if it's every second of my life, my bond will be nothing compared to the one he shares with you."

Bella hadn't expected Isabella to say that. It was a candid thing to say but she hadn't even expected that from Isabella.

"Grandma is calling me downstairs now. We're not going to be around until late at night so you can't actually ask me how my day went until tomorrow."

"Really? What're you doing? Are you going out?" Bella tried to sound whole hearted but even she could hear the strangeness in her tone.

"Grandpa said that we would eat at this fancy family restaurant with Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett but I forgot the name already and then we're gong to get some ice cream, may be even head out to see a movie."

"Bye, Isabella. Have fun."

"You too." There was diabolical edge to her voice.

Bella put her phone away. She was consumed in Isabella's words, wondering for the first time if Edward's feelings for her were slowly changing and headed down the stairs to the ballroom where the reunion was about to start.

**Asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

Alice, Jasper and Edward greeted every one they remembered with cheer and joy. It felt so refreshing to be back with the people who would've been called family. Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Angela, Ben, they were all there but Edward's eyes were looking for only one person. He was sitting at a table where a place card with his name labeled on it was placed neatly. He was oblivious to all the excited eyes of women around him. Some things never changed.

"Hey Edward," Ben said as he strode to the man with wondering eyes. "It's been a really long time. How's every thing going with you and Bella? You two have a daughter or son yet?"

Edward attempted a smile. "Actually Ben, Bella and I hadn't seen each other until last night."

Ben's interest peaked. "Really now? So you married Tanya?"

"Yes."

"Where is she now? I haven't seen her yet."

At that moment, Angela came around the corner and gave a sympathetic smile to Edward while she glared at Ben. She had obviously spoken to Alice already. "I'm really sorry for your loss, Edward."

Ben gaped at Edward and instantly he was chagrined. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't know."

Edward smiled genuinely. When he talked or thought about Tanya, he wasn't feeling as hurt any more. Having the people he was close with the most around him with an obvious addition was keeping him successfully distracted. "That's alright Ben. How's been life?"

Angela smiled and sat down in a chair next to Edward. "Well, since Ben is outrageously embarassed right now, I can answer that for you."

Edward let out a quiet chuckle. It seemed like these two were the type of couple that finished answers for one another.

"Well, after graduation, we both got jobs in the drama department since Ben enjoys watching a lot of movies and all. We were planning to get a job in Hollywood but that would be too much of a stretch and then two years ago, we got married."

Edward hadn't heard Angela speak that much before. It had always been Ben since Angela had always been too shy and quiet to say any thing. He suddenly remembered his high school years when the two couldn't say any thing to each other yet they still had feelings for one another. It had been up to Emmett and him to get them to admit things. He wanted to laugh at the memory and just wished that he could tell them that.

"Where is Bella? I'm so excited to see her since she left so abruptly that one day," Angela exclaimed.

Edward looked down in guilt, reminded by that day at the airport. He wished that he had never said those words to her. He wished that he had at least been of some comfort to her no matter how much he disagreed with her decision. He wanted to take all his words back but knowing that he wouldn't ever be able to. It had been those few words that had made every thing so much more complicated for them now.

"Speaking of her, look," said a familiar looking blonde boy.

They all turned their heads but it was Edward who stared in awe. He was barely conscious of the fact that he was standing and his feet of their own accord were striding up to her. She looked exquisite with the graceful lengthy white dress, her silky long hair and the beautiful smile that adorned her face.

"Bella," he whispered, "you look mesmerizing, astoundingly beautiful."

She didn't blush at his words because she was too busy staring at his perfection. His black tuxedo contrasted with his white skin making him glow some what. His eyes were dazzling and the crooked smile he was wearing made her pulse race.

"You don't look bad your self," she complimented. She wished she could say some thing else.

Before Edward could answer her, Jessica and Angela walked up to her. Mike was holding Jessica's hand, Bella noticed.

"Bella! It's been so long," Jessica yelled and gave Bella a hug. "How have you been doing for the past ten years? We've heard nothing from you."

Bella reluctantly pulled her eyes away from Edward's. "I've been doing well. After my mom recovered from her illness, I graduated from the University of Florida and got a job as a college professor there. It's been my home ever since and what about you?"

Jessica beamed at her and both Bella and Edward resisted the urge to roll their eyes. Jessica was still entertained when the attention was on her.

"Well, you all know how long Mike and I had been dating and so we didn't wait to get married. Right after graduation, he proposed to me and we had our wedding and now we have a daughter and a son."

"Angela and I don't have any children yet. We're planning to get kids of our own as soon as things get less hectic."

"And you?" Jessica asked, looking at Edward only She had already heard about Tanya.

"I have a ten year old daughter, Isabella. She's out right now with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Isabella," Mike mused.

"Tanya decided to name her after Bella." Edward kept his voice carefully unemotional.

Then the men started discussing their jobs and their current lives. Jessica and Angela were talking about kids. Feeling left out, Bella went down and sat at the table where her place card was located. Alice saw her and sat down right next to her. There was no excitement in her eyes like Bella had expected to see but instead she saw a look that she couldn't recognize.

"Hi," Alice said. Then almost immediately her eyes were filled with excitement.

Bella felt confused. Had see seen correctly?

"So Bella, once the reunion's finished, what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm planning on going home. I'll be packing tonight and I've already booked my flight back."

"You're leaving so soon?" Alice's face was full of panic. "You can't leave yet."

"Why not? I have to go back as soon I can. I've got classes to teach, prepare for a friend's wedding and take care of my mom. It's no more fun and games for me any more." She heaved a sigh. "Every thing is different now."

"Come on Bella. We've hardly had the chance to catch up and I'm sure that Edward won't be happy at all when he hears that you're leaving tomorrow." Alice looked at her with pleading eyes. "You have no idea how happy he's been now that he has had the chance to talk to you. That fateful day had been haunting him so much. When Tanya was still alive, she knew when you were on his mind. He would sit out on the porch at night and look up at the stars."

"What are you trying to say?" Bella asked. She knew of course what Alice was hinting.

"Bella, Edward would be heart broken if you left so quickly again. Just stay for a few days and give him some company. He hasn't been this content since the day of his wedding."

Bella's eyes were filled with guilt. She wanted to be there for him but her feelings for him hadn't changed at all. What if they became stronger? She wouldn't be able to endure the pain again.

"I'm sorry Alice. I really am but I'm leaving with Jacob tomorrow morning." With that, she strode out to the gardens.

For once, Alice felt hopeless. May be it wasn't meant to be.

**Asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

Alice and Jasper stood at the end of the staircase in deep discussion. Edward would be heading out of the ballroom at any moment wondering where they could be so they would have to discuss things quickly before he overheard any thing.

Isabella had wanted to talk to Bella and so Alice came up with a small plan. Isabella would have to reiterate Edward's feelings for Bella to her very carefully because having Jacob in their lives was seriously complicating their plans. Alice could sense every feeling, every thought that consumed Edward. He was feeling alone, strange, and unhappier than ever before with out Bella in his presence or when Jacob's name was mentioned.

Always before, Bella was the one person who he could share every thing with without embarrassing him self. Now that his conflict was her, he wouldn't even be able to say any thing.

Alice thought about earlier that day when they were all returning to their rooms. Jacob was laughing with Bella and she looked completely content. What if he had feelings for her? What if she had really moved on? Alice hadn't even considered that option because Bella had always been constant, always a person who was too stubborn to change her mind but a decade was definitely long enough for even Bella to change.

Jasper and Alice spoke in hushed voices but they were too busy to notice the green eyed man standing behind the door in stealth successfully listening in on to their conversation.

"Jasper, what are we going to do?" Alice asked. She was panicked. "The reunion's end is tomorrow and by then Bella will be gone. She's already booked her flight."

"I've been really thinking Alice but we can't force any thing on to her. You know what she's been through, Alice and it's her decision to make not ours," Jasper explained.

"But what about Edward?"

"Look Alice. Please. I need you to realize that Bella and Edward are not our marionettes. We have no right in interfering in their lives. If Bella is leaving with Jacob tomorrow, so be it."

Edward felt the fury hot in his blood at those words. He wasn't happy at all and Bella clearly knew that. She knew exactly what she was doing to him now and she had the audacity to play with his emotions? What kind of sick joke was this? Strange feelings were bubbling inside of him and they were foreign. He sensed one was jealousy but he couldn't pinpoint the other one. Bella being with Jacob was a thought that he didn't want to have. He would have to convince her to stay even if the attempt wouldn't work.

He would tell Bella how he was feeling now that she was back because may be, just may be she would stay. He remembered watching Bella go out to the gardens and so he headed outside.

"Do you think he heard us, Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I think so. You should have seen the look of realization on his face."


	15. problems

**i promised that i would update the earliest in june but i had the chance to update today. i'm really glad that this story is getting awesome reviews. if you can, check out the new story i'm writing called Accidental. i'm not going to work on that as much until i finish with this story. enjoy this chapter and leave a review**

**disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse and the upcoming breaking dawn belong to the fantastic stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

The light from the room felt blinding. There was a door in every single corner he looked. Where was the door that led out to the gardens? Before he could do any thing rash because of his frustration, he heard a distinct person calling his name.

"Dad, Dad."

Edward turned until he saw Isabella striding up to him. She was holding Emmett's hand and was pulling him toward Edward. When Emmett caught his eye, he saw some thing that had never been there before. Pain. It was pain for him. Edward tried his best to keep him self from shaking. It wouldn't be the best idea to lose control of him self in front of Isabella.

"What is it Isabella?" He asked gently as he kneeled down on to one knee to her level.

"I had the best time tonight with Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Grandma and Grandpa but I wish that our whole family could have gone to dinner together. Uncle Emmett made me laugh a lot and we watched the best movie." She looked at Emmett then who smiled down at her. "Seattle is an awesome place. Can we come here more?" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course. If it makes you happy."

"Thanks Dad. You're the best." She paused for a second before saying her next words slowly. "We just met up with Bella outside and she looked so sad Dad."

Again, Edward's eyes trailed up to Emmett's. Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle walked in to the building, all with troubled expressions matching Emmett's. Edward's heart thundered. He was feeling strange all of a sudden. It was the same feeling that he had told Bella about so long ago.

Bella. The name made his heart flutter frantically in both anger and some thing that he couldn't pin point yet.

"Isabella?" A voice called.

Isabella turned her head to look at Esme. Rosalie held her hand out so that Isabella could take it.

"Isabella, I think your dad wants to talk to Carlisle and Emmett," Rosalie said with out looking at her. Her eyes were accusing Edward. "Let's go upstairs and get you ready for bed."

"I'm not tired though," she protested.

Rosalie was about to say some thing but Edward quickly cut her off. "Isabella, if you listen to your aunt, we'll all have some family time together tomorrow."

Isabella's eyes showed her happiness. "Promise?"

Edward laughed at the contentment in his daughter's face and ruffled her hair. She made his life worth living right now. "Promise."

She took Rosalie's hand in then took Esme's and pulled them up to the second floor. As soon as they all were out of ear shot, Emmett turned back to Edward. His face showed the fury that Edward hadn't expected to see but Carlisle stayed calm.

"Bella's outside crying," Carlisle explained.

"Do you care to tell us why?" Emmett's voice was thick with venom. It was so different to see him so serious. "What did you say to her?"

Edward's anger at him self lashed out at Emmett in a low voice. Why did they always have to think that it was his fault? "Emmett, I haven't talked to her all night so there is no possible way that her grief is my fault. Try talking to Alice who was the last person to talk with her."

Carlisle asked, "What did Alice say?"

Edward remembered her conversation with Jasper and his eyes stung with unshed tears. He hadn't cried in so many years. Then why was he having the urge to do it now? He felt so weak with his emotions. He felt confused and lost but there was no way that he could tell the one person he told every thing to.

"Bella will be leaving with Jacob Black tomorrow morning." There was no tone in his voice.

"Then why would Bella be crying? This doesn't make any sense at all." Emmett was just as confused as Edward. "Why would her leaving with Black cause her any trouble?"

The thought of Bella and Jacob came back to Edward. He felt so disgusted with him self. Bella had made it clear that there was nothing going on with her and Jacob. There was no reason for him to doubt her because she would never lie to him. He knew that for a fact. He was so sick of having these thoughts ever since things became complicated.

Carlisle patted Edward on the shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Edward, may be it would be best if you talk to Bella your self."

Emmett pointed to a small door. "She's right out there."

Edward turned on his heel quickly and all but ran out the door. He didn't look back at the two men once. He didn't hear the fact that they whispered "good luck" to him.

**asdfghjkl ****asdfghjkl ****asdfghjkl ****asdfghjkl ****asdfghjkl ****asdfghjkl ****asdfghjkl ****asdfghjkl ****asdfghjkl**

Bella stood in front of the small pond. The wind blew gently in her face and swirled her hair. Her face was streaked with tears that she couldn't get rid of. She just couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how hard she tried. After moving to Florida, she spent weeks trying not to think about him and finally she had succeeded but her feelings were resurfacing easily. She was glad that she was leaving soon because she would not allow her self to be broken again.

The faint sound of music could be heard in the ballroom. Bella turned around to look in to the windows. She saw all her friends dancing and laughing with the ones they were meant to be with. If only she had some one like that in her life. Now Jacob would be leaving her too and she'd be all alone. Bella didn't know how she would be able to handle the lonliness this time. She smiled at the happiness inside the warm room but then started sobbing again.

"You look beautiful when you cry."

The voice sounded sickly familiar and he was the last person she wanted to see right now. Bella didn't bother wiping her tears away. They would find some way to fall back on to her cheeks again.

"Edward," she acknowledged with out looking at him.

"Bella," he replied back.

There was a silence taking place except for the small beating of his feet on the ground as he came closer to her.

"They look perfect don't they?" His voice was closer than she expected it to be.

Bella turned her head to look at him and was surprised to see that he wasn't looking at any one in the ballroom. He was holding her gaze in an intensity that she had never seen before. She turned her face away from him again.

"Bella, please look at me. We need to talk." His voice was softly pleading.

It would be wrong of her to be ignoring the man standing next to her. His eyes were full of the pain that were currently emanating from her as tears. He wiped them away gently. He couldn't bear to see her in pain. Her pain meant that it was his own.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Bella wanted to say yes but she knew that he would see through that. "No," she whispered.

"Then tell me what's wrong Bella. Perhaps I can make things better."

She just shook her head though. If she told him about her feelings, he would be driven away from her forever.

His tone became reproaching. "Bella, don't leave your thoughts pent up. Let me know what your problem is."

A sudden fury took hold of her. If he was going to be so persistent, she would let him know exactly what her problem was. "You want to know exactly what my problem is, do you? My problem is you Edward."

Edward's gaze at her was shocked. He hadn't expected that at all. Then, pain repainted it self on to his expression. "What?"

"You Edward. Why are you so unhappy? Why do you have to make me feel so guilty?"

His eye brows furrowed in confusion. He couldn't understand what she was trying to say. "I don't understand."

"Then, may be Alice was just lying." She turned to look at him full in the face.

"What did she say to you?"

"She said that you haven't been as joyous as you are now, that my presence has made things better for you. I don't want to hurt you again if what Alice said is true. If I leave tomorrow, will you be upset with me?"

He realized at that second how much she actually cared for him. The foreign feeling was back again and he knew exactly what it was. He smiled at her gently but an epiphany was taking place in his mind.

"No Bella. I won't be upset with you at all. I may be unhappy for a few weeks but if you do leave, please don't go with Jacob. It'll give my mind some respite," he answered but his mind was far away.

This time, Bella felt confused. She didn't know why he was bringing Jacob in to the conversation. He had nothing to do with any thing. "Why don't you want me to leave with Jacob and Leah? I can't miss their wedding since I'm the maid of honor."

"What?" The epiphany stopped short. Edward internally kicked him self. "If Jacob is getting married, why has he been every where with you?"

"Edward, Jacob was the one person who actually knew about you. He was just protecting me from the memory of the airport. He was only being a good friend."

THe weight was lifted off of his shoulders. An familiar blush rose in his cheeks and he knew that Bella could see. He had been a huge fool and what made it worse was that it was in front of Bella. She laughed quietly.

"He's happily engaged," she told him.

"I'm sorry for suspecting any thing else. Forgive me?"

Bella waved her hand. "You're always forgiven Edward."

He smiled at her and things felt so right in his life for once. Right now, things were going exactly the way they should have been. Bella felt content too but she was trying hard not to rip her heart out any further. A new melodic song was making its way on to the speakers. It was louder than any of the other songs that had been played tonight. Both Bella and Edward were surprised to hear the tune of the song. It was the one Edward had written for Bella in high school.

Edward held one arm behind his back while the other was held out to grip her hand. "Would you care to dance with me tonight, m'lady?"

Bella gave him a breathtaking smile. "Good sir, you know that I'm not skilled at the art of dancing."

He gave her the his trade mark crooked smile. His eyes were shining more than the stars. "I suppose my talent will do for the both of us," he said while Bella rolled her eyes.

She placed her hand in his while his other hand traveled to hold her head against his chest. His grip on her became firm and he held his frame gently against hers. They swayed to the music. Edward's hand trailed across her cheek and his fingers entwined in hers tightly. The epiphany was back, giving an Edward a feeling of relief. Both of their eyes closed in complete happiness.

He knew at that moment exactly what Bella meant to him. She was his every thing now because he knew from the deepest depths of his heart that he was in love with her. He had known that all along but the thought never surfaced in to his brain. He wouldn't let her leave tomorrow. He'd do every thing he had to do in order for her to stay with him, his family and Isabella. He had been in love with her since high school but felt frustrated at him self for realizing the obvious fact now.

Edward pulled his hand out of hers and then removed his other hand from her cheek. He shifted his hands until he was embracing her tightly as if never wanting to let go of her.

He whispered the words, "I love you" in to her ears.


	16. hatred

**sorry for not posting earlier. i've been really busy but now that summer is here, i'll have a lot more time to update. enjoy this chapter and if i can get enough reviews, i'll add another update this week. leave a review**

****

**disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse and the upcoming breaking dawn belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer. the story idea does not belong to me either**

Saying those words to her felt so right. There was no possible way to doubt his feelings for her. He had always been in love with Bella but he didn't know why he hadn't noticed it until now. Hopefully she would feel the same way, let him know that the feeling was mutual. There's a feeling and it was taking a hold of Edward. Quietly, he looked down at the girl in his arms. He couldn't believe it. It seemed so much like magic and tightened his arms around her. He had never felt happier than he was right now.

Yesterday, Bella was no more than a mere friend but everything changed tonight. He would never see her the same way again. Bella was something more than he could ever imagine. This feeling was nothing compared to the way he had felt about Tanya. It didn't even come close. Edward wondered what he had with Tanya. it couldn't have been love because right now that was the feeling coursing through him.

What he had with Tanya was not love. The last few months before her pregnancy proved that. Now Bella was the one for him. The only woman he would ever want in his life was standing there in his arms and he would not make the mistake he had made ten years ago. He would not let go of her again. Adrenaline pulsed through him, making him come alive more than he had in years. Everything seemed perfect at least to him they did.

He whispered the words in to her ears again. Bella could hear the smile in his voice. "I love you more than you could ever possibly imagine Bella."

Bella didn't say anything. She just curled her fingers around the collar of his shirt keeping her hold on him tight with her face pressed against his chest. Angry tears stung her eyes because Edward's words were a betrayal to her. She was the other woman in his life, the one he had so easily gotten rid of but now he wanted hre back. Why did he have to tell her now? What made tonight more different than any other night they had shared as friends?

After feeling so sure of himself, Edward suddenly felt panicked. What if Bella didn't feel the same way about him? What if she had never felt that way about him in the first place? He wouldn't be able to stand it. With out her in his life, every thing would become unbearable. Bella was not like this. She would have a response to his words but this was not the response he expected, he wanted.

"Bella?" he asked quietly, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice but not quite managing it.

Still there was silence. Bella said not a word and Edward wondered what was going through her head. He would find out soon enough.

"Bella, you're making me feel unhappy and I know you don't want that to happen. Please say something. Tell me what this silence means." The words barely left his mouth.

The wind did not blow. Everything was still and not a sound could be heard. The music in the hotel had stopped and Edward felt like the whole world was holding its breath to hear what Bella was going to say. No one stood near the windows since the ballroom had been cleared out. Both Bella and Edward had stayed out longer than expected.

It was too calm outside as if there was going to be a storm coming. On cue, the wind started blowing violently while Bella tilted her head up to look at Edward in the face. The emotion he saw there would stab him through and through. He would never be able to forget that look in her eyes. There was no happiness glowing in her eyes. Instead fierce anger smoldered and burned him.

"Edward." Her voice was quiet but furious.

She pulled herself away from him, leaving several feet between them. Edward's arms stung without her in the place where he believed she belonged. He could not keep the intense hurt out of his expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked her for the second time that night.

Bella's answer stayed the same. "You."

She felt sick with her self. So sick almost to the point where she thought she was a sadist. She knew she was hurting him with that one simple word. She knew she should've been happy. After all, Edward had said the words that she had wanted to hear. Bella internally kicked her self for not staying content with Edward. He was finally giving her what she wanted but it just didn't seem enough to her. Nothing ever would and it was the first time she realized this. She was a monster because she would never forgive him for choosing Tanya over her.

Angry tears started to stroll down her face but she would not her words out in a hurtful way. She'd hurt him enough already. "I have to leave Edward. My flight is in the morning."

No. She couldn't leave, not with out giving him an explanation first. With a sick feeling creeping up in to his heart, Edward realized why Bella was acting so distant. The feeling wasn't mutual because to her, he was only a friend and nothing more.

"Bella, I know that you don't feel the same way but I'm not about to take my words back. There's nothing that can make me stop loving you even if you don't love me back."

His words tore out her heart, making her words sound almost silent. "If you loved me Edward, then you would know exactly how I was feeling instead of assuming every thing."

Her tears broke him even furthur. "Then tell me. Please. Let me know how you feel."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but no. I can't. It's too late for that now. It became too late a long time ago."

Edward sighed in frustration. He couldn't make any sense of her words. "Please," he repeated in a reproachful tone.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Bella replied, avoiding Edward's eyes.

She started to walk back in to the building but stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. He spun her around, keeping his hand firmly in place. His voice was cold and furious. "Don't keep me out like this because I have a right to know what's going through your mind right now, Bella. If I made a mistake, let me know so that I can make things right."

She looked him torturously in the eye with the wind blowing in her face. It was so hard to see his expression. "You can't mend any thing anymore Edward. Like I've said before, it's too late. It's too late for you to understand that I've had feelings for you since our college days."

Edward let his hand fall from her shoulder. He took a step back from her not believing the words she had said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had no idea." The words sounded so pathetic but he could think of nothing else to say.

"You wouldn't Edward because you were preoccupied with every thing else going on in your life." The words that she had never wanted to tell him were spilling out now. She knew he was registering the hurt but for once, she didn't want to spare his feelings. He deserved every single burning pain she inflicted on him. "I was sidelined, Edward because of your choices. I had always been there for you but the moment I needed you, you walked away from me."

Traitorous tears made their way down her cheeks. Edward continued to stand in front of her with his mouth open.

"Bella, I didn't mea-"

"No, Edward. Let me finish." Unintentionally, Bella's hands balled in to fists. "Our friendship never meant little to me. It was everything I had at that point in my life but you took that away because Tanya was more important than I could ever hope to be. I have no aversion to her because she was a fantastic woman. But what was I in your life at the time?"

Edward could think of nothing to say. He wanted to deny her words but he knew he couldn't because they were all true. The bitter truth was finally dawning on him and the fault only belonged to him.

"My departure hurt me more than it hurt you, Edward. I loved you Edward but your rejection killed me. The way you looked at Tanya, I didn't have the heart to tell you how I felt and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Your happiness became my happiness."

Bella stopped to calm herself by taking a deep breath. She was being a monster and wished that the worst possible consequence could hit her. He had to know though. He wanted the truth but wasn't wise enough to realize that it would hurt him like a ton of bricks. Every thing would change. They would no longer be able to be friends.

She whispered, "You said the words 'love is friendship' but did you mean that as a joke?"

"No. Please you have to understand that I made the biggest mistake of my life by marrying Tanya. Although, I will never regret Isabella. She let me continue on when I didn't have your support. Before I found out about her pregnancy, we had both agreed on filing for a divorce but knowing that Isabella was on the way, I couldn't leave Tanya to be so vulnerable. I wasn't that heartless, Bella."

Bella turned so that she was no longer looking at him or the look in his eyes. "And how is that supposed to make me feel? If Tanya was a mistake then what was I?"

"You were the love that I crushed," he whispered. "But please Bella. Let's forget that this ever happened."

She shook her head again and relaxed her fingers. "No Edward. I can't ever forget what you did to me. Because you don't have one woman in your life, you want the other. Knowing that I'm the other woman in your life, I can't live like that. I don't want to be the other woman, the one that you didn't choose. As if I'm sort of like a backup. I deserve better."

Anguish filled Edward's face. Was that how she thought he saw her? "Bella you know that I never thought of you like that."

"I'm sorry Edward but you wanted to know the truth and how much your ignorance has impacted me. You've now got the chance to change your mind and hate me as much as you want because I know I deserve it. I've given you so much pain."

Edward's face softened at those words but the anguish did not leave his eyes. He wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her but he thought that she wouldn't want him to. "Bella, I could never hate you."

"And I can't hate you either no matter how much I want to. Good bye and please give your family and Isabella my farewell because I hope that we never see each other again. Have a great life Edward."

With those words said and her tears falling relentlessly, she trudged in to the hotel, silently glad that she hadn't tripped. Bella felt so wicked and terrible. Now she would never have Edward back in to her life. For one fleeting moment, she believed that he had actually meant his words but the thought didn't last long. After all, she hadn't changed much in the last ten years. She was still the same Bella that Edward saw as only a friend.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she headed in to her room. As soon as she was inside, she packed her suitcases through her blurry vision. She wished she would wake up from this horrible dream but she knew that this was no nightmare, only reality. They say that time heals all wounds but Bella doubted it. This time it would destroy her even more.

Outside, Edward stood. The rain had finally started to fall. He didn't feel the wetness, though because he was too numb. He wondered whether he would ever be able to feel again but he had to try to be happy. Bella would've wanted that for him at least.

What could his family say to him though? I'm sorry for your loss? They all knew how much he loved Bella but he had denied his feelings and every thing came crashing down on him.

Like that night ten years ago, Edward broke down. This time, there was no one to comfort him.

**what do you think? leave a review and i'll update a lot sooner.**


	17. aid

**thanks everyone for the fantastic reviews. i am really glad that you all enjoyed that chapter and i hope that you enjoy this one as much as the last one. i'm sorry to say that this story is coming to a close. there are only a few chapters left and i'll be updating a lot. there won't be a sequel since i can't think of an idea but i will be working on "accidental". leave a review and let me know what you thought**

**Disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

The tears had dried a long time ago but the frustration and anger at himself still continued raging inside. Edward was broken far worse than last time but this time there would be no one there to comfort him. He wondered what he would tell his family, what he would tell Isabella. He winced at just thinking about her. How would his daughter feel at watching her father in this distraught state? He would wallow in remorse but he would not let that affect his family, not again.

Bella's words taunted him as he made his way up the stairs and again the anger raged inside of him. He had been a selfish fool. It had always been so obvious but he had been too ignorant to realize it all. Of course Bella would love him. It shouldn't have surprised him at all in the least. Her words had pierced him to the point where he didn't want to feel because it was like every thing in his life was meaningless.

Edward gripped the railing of the staircase tightly in his hand and closed his eyes. He could see her beautiful anguished face, the troubled eyes filled with tears and her arms wrapped unknowingly around herself in order to stay together. He would do anything to erase her pain but he couldn't for he had caused it all. She had called herself the other one but that wasn't true at all. She was the only one.

He wanted to go to Bella. Maybe they could talk and work things out. If he couldn't love her the way he wanted to, then couldn't they at least continue to be friends? No, that wouldn't be a possiblity. Realizing that he had actually fallen for her, he didn't want her friendship anymore. He wanted her to be the woman she was meant to be in his life.

The rain slowly trickled out of his hair and on to the carpet, staining it. If any one happened to pass by him, they would see the mess he was. They would see his tear stained cheeks, the grimace on his face and the helpless pleading look in his eyes.

Edward finally made it to the top of the stairs where he could see Alice firmly rooted there. Watching the pity on her face, every thing came rushing back to him. The thought was irrational but he couldn't help thinking that none of this would've happened if Alice hadn't begged him to come. If he never had attended the forsaken reunion, neither he nor Bella would be miserable right now. He wanted to confront her but he couldn't. A more reasonable part of himself that was working surprisingly told him that blaming some one else for his mistakes would do no good.

Alice made a step to move closer to him but paused instead. "Edward? Is every thing alright? Are you okay?"

"No," he whispered without looking at her. "Nothing is alright."

"Edward," she softly pleaded. "Look at me. Tell me what happened. I want to try to help."

"Alice, please. We have nothing at all to discuss. Whatever happened is between Bella and my self," Edward said through gritted teeth, facing away from Alice.

He headed toward the door of his room. He needed time for himself, time to think things through. Bella was still in the building and he could attempt to go to her and make amends but he knew that it was too late for that. Bella had been bruised so badly. For the last ten years, she kept everything to herself. She had told Jacob Black but Edward could tell that she had never mentioned betrayal to him. With a sick tingle in his stomach, he noticed that he dereved his punishment.

With force, he pulled the key out of his pocket and jammed it into the key hole. "I don't want Isabella in this room tonight. I wouldn't be able to stand her seeing me like this. She shouldn't have to go through my pain."

"Alright Edward," Alice said in a small voice.

When he arrived inside, he gave a out an unhappy chuckle and sat down in a chair. The room was dark and comforting. If he stopped feeling altogether, it wouldn't be so bad, neither would living in darkness. The small laughter soon turned into dry sobs, causing Edward to interally kick him self for being so weak. The lonliness was suffocating him but was craving it. He wouldn't be able to stand it if one of his family members came charging in to the room, demanding what had happened between him and Bella. It wouldn't be possible for him to repeat her words without letting the tears flow freely down his face.

As if on cue, the door slowly opened, revealing his whole family at the door including Isabella. She took one look at his face and ran to him. Edward pulled her into his lap as she wrapped her arms around him. He scowled at his family when Isabella wasn't watching.

"What happened Dad?" she asked, her eyes welling up with tears. "You look so sad that I can't stand seeing you like this."

Edward ruffled her hair but sent a glare at Alice standing in the door way. She looked at him helplessly as if trying to say that it was out of her hands.

"I'm fine. At least, I will be," he told Isabella when he looked back at her. "Don't worry about me. Everything is going to be great."

"Don't lie to me, Dad." After a moment of silence, she added, "This his some thing to do with Bella, doesn't it?"

The uneasy clenching in his stomach began again at the sound of her name. Nothing would be alright until she forgave him. He would try no matter how long it would take him.

Esme spoke up before Edward could say anything to her. "Come on Isabella. It's been way past your bed time. You must be getting sleepy."

Realizing what her grandmother was trying to do, Isabella held Esme's hand and let herself begrudgingly be towed away. When they both were out of earshot, Carlisle closed the door and heaved out a sigh.

"What did you tell her, Edward?" Jasper asked. His voice was calmed and controlled.

"Or more specifically, what did she say to you?" Emmett asked. It was the second time he was unsmiling. "Is our suspicions about Jacob Black correct?"

Edward shook his head, feeling ashamed. "Bella wasn't lying. Jacob Black is no more than a friend to her. He was just trying to protect her from me, from ever getting hurt again." His voice cracked.

"Then what happened? How can we help if you won't tell us?" Rosalie's tone was saturated with frustration.

When Edward didn't say a word, Rosalie's grimace turned in to an unhappy smile. "She confronted you, didn't she? She was unforgiving. You told her you loved her but she didn't give you the response you wanted."

Every single person in the room stared at Rosalie, stunned. Silence hung in the air making everyone feel uncomfortable. Rosalie spoke the truth but it didn't make it easier for him to explain Bella's words to his family.

Edward's words could be barely heard. "She told me everything. From how much she loved me in college to how much I'm hurting her now. I didn't know she felt that way. How could I have been so dense as to not realize the way she felt about me?" He dropped his head in to his hands. "I feel so disgusted with my self. I put her in so much pain that it's tearing me apart. It's killing me."

Carlisle put a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder. "Son, you're going to have stop punishing yourself for something that you're not at fault for."

Edward was about to speak but Carlisle cut him off. "No, Edward. It wasn't your fault, not completely at least. We're at fault here too. We knew about Bella's feelings and yet none of us decided to let you in on the secret too. It was wrong of us."

His tears were of rage now. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Alice spoke up. "How could we not know? It was so obvious. Bella wasn't in love with you in college. She had always been in love with you. How could you not have realized that? It was in front of your face the whole time but you were too distracted to notice."

Distraction. That's what Tanya was. She was nothing more than a mere distraction in his life. The thought was agonizing even if he hadn't truly loved her.

"Tell me, Edward. When did you first realize that you were in love with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"When I went to see her in the gardens. I had an epiphany but I knew that I had been in love with her before then. Maybe even before our college days."

"And did you tell her that?"

"No." The word hung in the air like it were the last note being played by a piano.

Alice's voice chimed through the room, breaking the stillness. "Then what are you waiting for? Go tell her Edward."

Edward shook his head again glumly. "It won't make a difference. She said she never wanted to see me again."

"Look Edward. You've made a lot of mistakes when it came to Bella and this is going to be added to the list. You're going to have to stop feeling sorry for yourself. What good will come of that?"

"The last thing I'm doing is feeling sorry for myself," Edward snapped, shifting his head out of his hands and glaring at his older brother. "And I don't want pity from you all either."

"Edward, we aren't pitying you. We don't even feel sorry for you. If it makes you feel better, we're siding with Bella here because you deserved what you got. If she'd taken you back without complaint, then there would have been no justice for her," Jasper said.

"Edward, what would you do if you were in her place?" Alice asked, staring Edward straight in the eye. "If you had been in love with her for most of your life and she hadn't even noticed you. Instead, she decided to marry another man only to later realize that he wasn't meant for her? That you were the one? And then all of this happened. Would you have been able to forgive her?"

Edward pictured Bella's agonized face again. The look on her face would have been his own. No, he realized. He wouldn't ever want to forgive her. But what if Bella felt the same way? He didn't know what he would do if she never saw him again. The pained look on his face gave Alice her answer.

"You have to fight for her. Bring her back in to your life. Try to work things out with her alright?. I'm sure she's going to oblige, Edward. She might be angry with you right now but I don't think that she just stopped loving you all of a sudden. That's definitely not Bella. Tell her." Emmett shook his head. "No. Show her how much she means to you, how much she means to all of us. If she leaves your life, she's gone from ours too and we're not at fault her, at least not a lot."

A look of pure confidence crossed Edward's facial features. "I suppose you all are right."

If he didn't do what his family was saying to him now, he would regret the rest of his life, thinking what would have happened between himself and Bella if he didn't take his their advice but he felt nervous of what Bella would say and do to him if he did talk to her. He had to try at least, though. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. He wouldn't let her get away this time.

**asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl**

Some thing creaked but the six people didn't notice Isabella and Esme listening to every word they were saying. The two heaved a sigh.

"Come on, Grandma," Isabella urged, pulling Esme's hand. "We've got to talk to Bella before Dad gets there."

Esme smiled down at her. "I don't think that's the best idea right now. We'll talk to her when she's calmed down."

"Please Grandma for Dad and Mom. I just can't stand it any longer. Bella and Dad both have to stop being so stubborn." Isabella crossed her arms across her chest and lowered her eyebrows, trying to be obstinate.

Esme laughed softly. There would be no point in arguing with her grand daugher. It seemed like she had inherited Edward's own stubbornness. "Okay but if Bella doesn't want to talk to us, we can't force ourselves on to her."

Isabella nodded eagerly, her head already formulating the words she would tell Bella. As they both walked down the hallway, Isabella consciously stuffed her hands in to her pockets in order to check if the sheets were still inside.

When they reached the door to Bella's room, Esme hesitantly knocked on the door. It was a few seconds before the door was pulled open softly, revealing a Bella with tears pouring down her face.

"I'm so sorry," Bella whispered.

**it won't be long before i update again**


	18. amends

**my apologies for not updating sooner. i haven't had a lot of time when i thought i actually had free time on my hands. i really hope you enjoy this chapter and have enjoyed this story overall. this story is coming to a close and i really had a lot of fun writing this story. please leave a review. they help me update faster and i promise to update sooner than i did**

**disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse and the upcoming breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story does not belong to me either**

Bella closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath and her hands became fists in the pockets of her jacket. She couldn't face the hurt look on Esme's and Isabella's expressions. It would break her more than she already was. She didn't want to cry for Edward. She'd done enough of that already but it couldn't be helped. Even after all the suffering she had to go through for him, she still loved him and she hated her self for it. Couldn't she even get a justified chance to even try?

She let out a deep breath, trying desperately to calm her self. No more emotional breakdowns. She had had enough of them to last her a lifetime. It was time to say good bye forever. Opening her eyes and looking every where except for the two people facing her, Bella whispered again, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Esme asked in her motherly voice.

"I hurt your son in the worst way possible," Bella whispered. "I said the most terrible things a friend can say. I'm the most miserable excuse for a best friend, not that I'm that to him anymore."

Esme smiled at her but it didn't reach her eyes. Bella was right. She wasn't his best friend any longer. She was some thing greater. Isabella stared at Bella wondering if her dad was in as much pain as Bella but looking in to her agonized auburn eyes she couldn't believe how Bella could fight the pain. No, her dad was definitely in less pain but enough to make her feel sick to her core. It was all ridiculous though. They both were acting like immature kids and for once Isabella felt like she was the mature one in the family. If Bella and Edward loved each other so much, then why didn't they want to be together? It didn't make any sense to her at all.

"You don't have to worry about that. Things will be sorted out," Esme told her. "Every thing will be all right."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you aren't mad at me? You aren't here to yell at me for hurting Edward?"

Esme let out a quiet laugh and then seriousness took over her features. "How could I be angry with you? Bella, you're like my own daughter and you know that Edward would never allow that. Let's talk inside, if you don't mind."

Bella blushed and looked at Esme and Isabella apologetically. She motioned them in to her room before shutting the door. Isabella noticed that it was very dark inside. Bella's suitcase was already packed and she wasn't wearing her dress any longer. Instead, she was wearing a pair of casual jeans and a light beige jacket over her white turtleneck. Why had Bella packed in any case? There was still one more day left to the reunion.

Bella's gaze followed Isabella's to the suitcase. "What's wrong?"

Isabella looked up at Bella. She'd been strangely quiet. "I don't understand why you already packed."

Esme slowly made her way toward an empty chair to see what Bella's response would be. A smile tugged unconsciously at the edges of her lips. It wasn't one of happiness. Isabella stood in front of Bella, her hands in her pockets, holding on to Tanya's letters tightly as if they meant the world to her. She stared up at Bella's brown eyes with agony. For the first time ever, Bella could see how much Edward's daughter resembled him. It was almost uncanny. The hair, the face, every thing was so angelic about her. She could see the unshed tears in the young girl's green eyes.

Kneeling down until she was in level with Isabella's face, Bella smiled at her gently. "I won't be here for tomorrow. I have to get back to Florida."

Isabella shook her head violently. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Bella wasn't supposed to leave her dad with out a proper good bye. In fact, she wasn't supposed to leave at all. They were supposed to tell each other that they loved one another and then they would live happily together forever just like in a fairy tale. This wasn't a magical story though, Isabella realized. This was the real world and things didn't always go as planned.

"Why are you leaving Dad?" Isabella asked, the tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I just talked to him and he was so sad. Why is that, Bella? Why are you sad too?"

Bella couldn't think of any thing to say to her with out breaking her heart. She didn't deserve that. Guilt for inadvertently hurting Isabella washed through her but the pain for hurting Edward was some thing she felt horrible for but didn't regret because he needed to know how she felt. He needed to experience the pain. She opened her mouth to answer Isabella's questions the best way she could but was cut off by a somber looking Esme.

"Bella, I heard your flight's not until tomorrow. Why are you about to leave now?" Her words became strained. "If you want to leave, please don't go until there's enough light outside so that you can say your good byes."

Bella bit down on her lip. "Actually, it would be a lot easier for me if I didn't say my good byes. I was hoping I would visit Charlie, give him a surprise and then leave in the morning with Jacob and Leah." But Edward didn't want her to leave with him, her mind told her. He didn't want her to leave him.

"You don't have to say good bye to him but I'm sure the rest of the family would be happy to see you before your departure." Esme knew she was desperately trying to grab at straws here. "But if you must, it's your choice. We're really going to miss you but please do this one thing for Isabella before she leaves."

Bella's eyes widened and she nodded. She'd do any thing for Edward's daughter.

"Isabella has some thing to show you and please Bella, try to consider her words. That would mean every thing to her." Esme heaved a sigh.

Isabella nodded at Esme's words with out shifting her gaze from Bella's pained stare. Hesitantly, she put her hands in her pocket and pulled out the letter. Her hands shook violently as she handed them to Bella, hoping that the woman of her dad's dreams would find some reason to forgive him through these papers. If they didn't though, then what would happen? She couldn't think about the other possibility.

Bella read the letter, memorizing every word. Isabella watched the concentration on her face. Her deep brown pools would widen and then there would be joy on her face and that some moments, even laughter but then her hands held on to the papers so tightly that the skin on her knuckles became white. Immediately Isabella knew what Bella was reading and it hurt her to realize that she was reliving that excruciating memory. Then, as Isabella had expected, the tears streamed endlessly down her face. Bella remembered the impossible promise she'd made a few minutes ago about not crying for Edward but here she was, letting all her remorse out for him.

A few minutes of silence passed after Bella finished reading. Her throat was dry and her voice hoarse from all the pain. "Your mother was a wonderful woman" was the only thing she could get out. She didn't want to feel guilty for saying those cruel words to Edward earlier but her emotions betrayed her somewhat. He did deserve her wrath but maybe not all of it because he too had been in unbearable agony.

"My mom really wants Dad to be happy," Isabella told her, taking Bella's hands in hers. "I know I make him happy but not the way he needs to be. I care for my dad and I don't want to see him hurt again. Please make my mom feel at peace. Please bring joy back in to his life. If not for them then do this for me."

Now she felt so confused. Tanya was trying so hard to make Edward happy and she was trying to take that away from him. She had been so sure that they weren't ever meant to be, that they would have to part ways again but perhaps their destiny had some thing else in mind. Granted, the Cullens had set every thing up according to their plan but fate was giving both of them a second chance. How could she not take up the opportunity? How could she refuse the words of the girl standing in front of her?

A soft knock on the door broke Bella away from her muddled thoughts and sent her heart hammering in her ribcage because she knew exactly who was on the other side of the door. Esme's expression widened in to a genuine smile while Isabella silently clapped her hands in happiness.

Before Bella could protest, Esme pulled Isabella in to her arms, who whispered, "Think about what I said," wrenched open the door and walked out, giving a nervous looking Edward a hopeful grin.

Bella stood up from the ground and rubbed her arm in anxiety. Edward looked at her, silently asking her if it would be all right to go inside. Bella nodded trying futilely to keep her eyes away from him. Silence filled the room for a few awkward seconds before he made his way up to her after shutting the door. She needed to hear his side of the story and then she could decide what she wanted to do but he wouldn't let her go before that. His future depended completely upon her decision.

He exhaled unsteadily the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He kept all emotion out of his voice. "Bella, I know I've been so terrible to you but please will you listen to my side of the story? Not that I deserve you or your forgiveness. I had no right to bring up my divorce with Tanya as a means to get you to excuse my actions. My masochistic side wants me to suffer longer for tormenting you for the last ten years but I can't fight pain the way you can. I'm not strong enough to do that."

"Edward, you have no idea what I went through, what I'm going through right now." And the tears started streaming again. Bella ground her teeth in frustration. "My sadistic side wants you to suffer too but what good will come of that? If I let you go through what I had to, then your family would have to as well and I'm not here to hurt your family."

"Bella," Edward whispered. "What can I do to make this all better for us? I can't live with out you being in my life."

Bella clasped her hands together and bit her lip again from letting the tears escape. "Did you ever think about what I had to go through? Did you ever realize the real reason as to why I left? Did you ever love me?"

At her words, his face became anguished. He couldn't even think of the possibility of not loving her. Why he had to be in idiot in college boggled his mind but he knew now that he was certain he loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being. How could she question that?

Not caring if she felt disgusted with him, he pulled her in to his arms, holding her to his chest. "Never doubt my love for you. I've always loved you. It was my sheer idiocy for not realizing my feelings. Bella, it's always been you. I just wish I could go back in time and stop any of this from happening. I've put my self in to your place and I will admit and I wouldn't have excused my self either. I've been heartless, selfish, pigheaded and I feel completely disgusted with my self. "

Bella shook her head against his chest. "No, Edward. I can't forgive you for what you did in a mere few hours. If you hadn't said those three torturous words to me, then we wouldn't have a ruined friendship. I was fighting my feelings, Edward. I wouldn't ever stop loving you but I was coping and then you had to let reality crash back on to me and I don't think that I can ever escape the hurt that I had been fighting."

Edward tilted her face up, letting his scorching gaze burn in to hers. "Bella, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness? Because if that's what you want, I'd be more than happy to do it. I'd do any thing to get you back in to my life. If you want things to be easier on you we can go back to being only friends but you have to know that my feelings won't ever change."

"Friends?" Bella asked skeptically. "After every single thing we've been through, you still think we can be friends?"

"If that's what'll keep you closer to me, then yes. I'll fight my self for your hand in the friendship we once had."

Bella continued to listen as he beat himself up for his actions, answering occasionally when he tried to find a different method of making amends with her. She knew she was getting the chance that she'd always wanted, a family and most of her a man who loved her. She wondered whether or not she should listen to Tanya's and Isabella's words. Was she really meant to be with him? she asked her self again.

"Edward," she said hoarsely, "I don't want to be friends."

Edward froze at her words. Panic and hurt rose through him like venom, poisoning his heart and he could feel what Bella felt in that one second. Rejection felt like the worst experience.

"Then what do you want?" he asked dryly, keeping his face smooth of expression.

Bella heard the change in his tone and marveled at what triggered it. Looking up at his emotionless face, she added, "I want to give us a chance. I don't want to walk away, wondering later on in life about what could have been. I love you and I don't want to be a monster. My selfless side doesn't want to see you in pain because I know you've experienced it to some extent and I'll have to thank Isabella. Her words had an enormous effect." She smiled slightly, stealthily keeping Tanya's words out of it. Somehow, she knew that her words were just meant to be between Bella, Tanya and Isabella.

Edward smiled widely at her words, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He wished she would never have to leave his embrace. "Bella, you don't know how much that means to me."

They held each other in comfortable silence. At one point, he told her he loved her, before pressing his lips to hers in an affectionate kiss.

**what do you think?**


	19. only the beginning

**i'm willing to bet that you all didn't think i would update so soon. here's the last chapter for this story. i really don't want to stop writing this but sadly, this has come to an end. you all have been an awesome audience. please leave a review and tell me what you enjoyed overall about this story.**

**disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn all belong to stephenie meyer. the idea for this story doesn't belong to me either**

Bella decided to stay for the last day of the reunion. After a long time, every thing seemed all right. She felt like the burden had finally been lifted off of her shoulders. Edward was with her, she had gained a new family and her life couldn't be any more perfect.

She sat at one of the tables, regaling to Isabella about her high school years with Edward who was nowhere to be seen at the present. Alice and Jasper sat near them quietly listening to Bella's words with enthusiastic smiles on their faces. The music roared through the speakers and the party wouldn't stop. While she spoke, Bella caught Angela's eyes as she danced with Ben. Mike and Jessica were standing near them, trying to strike up a conversation with Ben as he concentrated on his feet.

Isabella watched Bella laugh as she asked, "What did Dad invent?"

Bella tilted her face to look at Isabella's grin. "Test tube weapons."

Her green eyes widened at that. "Really? Wow. What did they do?"

Jasper laughed at that, running his free hand through his hair while the other grasped Alice's. "I remember that." He turned to tell Isabella the story. "Bella and your Dad came home for dinner that night. Edward was acting grim about something that happened in Biology and Bella couldn't stop taunting him about it. I'd never seen Edward so upset as a high school kid before. It was a funny thing to watch, that. He shut him self in his room for the whole day and would only talk to Bella after she apologized."

"What happened?" Isabella asked interestedly. "Was it something bad? Did Dad get in big trouble? What were you doing at his house anyway?"

"Alice invited me over. We were all like a huge family, complete like we are now." He hurled a gracious smile towards Bella. "Bella, I think you have the right to tell the rest of the story since you are, after all, its witness."

"Well, Edward and I were lab partners and well we were doing an experiment on livers. Your dad wasn't particularly content about the fact that we would have to grind the rat liver and up it in a test tube with water."

"That's so disgusting. Didn't you think it was gross too?"

Bella raised her eye brows. "Of course I did. I was never a fan of blood but during dissection, Edward made me do every single thing so it was his turn to do some thing gross.

"Anyway, so he had just finished grinding the liver and was using tongs to unsuccessfully put them in the test tube with shaking hands all the while I was laughing in the corner at his discomfort, when all of a sudden Mike tapped his shoulder."

Isabella's smiling face twisted in confusion. She looked at all the dancing couples. "Which one's Mike?"

Alice pointed at the man with the spiky blonde hair. Isabella nodded committing the image to her memory.

Bella continued on with the story. "Edward was so frightened that he jumped so high and spilled all of its contents on Mike Newton's head. It was then that I found out that test tubes could be dangerous disregarding the fact that they're made of glass.

"He was really pleased, of course. He even told me that Mike had it coming but much to his embarrassment and irritation, Mike decided to take revenge and smeared some liver on an unnoticing Edward's seat."

Isabella started laughing, a sound like bells. "His pants were covered, weren't they?"

Bella nodded, softly chuckling herself. "I had never seen him blush so much before. I think I have a picture back at home. I'll show it to you one day."

"Home?" Isabella asked, abruptly unhappy. "Isn't this your home? Aren't you going to stay with us?"

Bella faltered, not knowing what to say. "Your father and I have discussed this and we wanted to wait awhile before telling you but this is inevitable so here it goes. I'm going to be in Florida for a few days alone since I have to work but I think I'm going to take a break from being a professor and try my hand at being a teacher here in Washington. Edward and I didn't want to work on a long distance relationship. It would be too complicated."

"And it would hurt me, don't forget that."

Alice spoke for the first time. "You're being a bit greedy. What happened?"

"I'm so happy!" She turned her attention back to Bella. "I hear that you and I share the same birthday and it was almost a week ago so it's not too late to celebrate."

Bella sighed as Alice clapped her hands. Jasper just rolled his eyes mockingly.

"Bella, we can have a party for you and Isabella. The whole family together, complete and happy. No more miserable, dissatisfied Edward."

"Alice you know that I'm a fan of attention. I'd really rather not have a party for my self but I wouldn't mind one for Isabella."

"Bella, honestly do you really think she's going to accept what you're saying?" Jasper asked, looking at his wife in amusement. "If I know her like I think I do, she's probably going through all the birthdays she has to make up for. Where's Edward anyway? He said he would meet up with us?"

Alice shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me. Did he any thing to you Bella?"

"All he said was he had a private meeting to attend to."

Jasper nodded. "I think he's trying to get all of that finished now so that he can make up the time he didn't spend with Bella without any interruptions."

"Most likely," Alice agreed, her eyes twinkling at Bella's blushing irritated face.

Emmett and Rosalie made there way over. They sat gracefully next to Jasper.

"What's going on?" he asked, pulling Isabella in to his lap.

**Asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

The night's wind rushed gently through Edward's hair. Standing in the balcony, watching Seattle's night life getting more upbeat and lively, he thought about last night's tumult. He sighed, smiling widely. She had given him a second chance. She had told him she loved him and they had shared the perfect kiss. He wanted to with her right now. Ten years of painful separation was finally dawning on him and it was agonizing to be away from Bella for even a minute. Where was Jacob Black anyway?

On cue, Jacob stood next to him and looked towards the sky lights. "You didn't tell Bella what you're up to, did you?"

"No," Edward answered. "Seeing as I have no idea as to what I'm doing but I think I can hypothesize." He raised a brow as Jacob sighed and tilted his head toward the amused man.

"Bella's my best friend and I'll destroy you if you hurt her ever again."

Edward's smiling face morphed in to an intensely pained look. "I'll willingly let you kill me if I ever hurt her again," he whispered.

Jacob was silent for a few minutes before choosing his next words carefully. "When she moved to Florida, I thought she had witnessed the murder of her friend was being stalked by the killer. She looked so stressed and that was not the Bella that had left her mom and me to go live with her dad. I vowed I would do something about it. I tried to get the words out of her but she wouldn't talk to anyone. She would lock her self in her room, looking out the window mutely, lost in thought.

"And then one day, I found her sitting on the floor of her room with a photo in her hands, crying so hard that I wanted to smash whatever caused her to be in so much pain. It was a picture of you." His tone was acidic. "Renee was so worried about her but she couldn't do any thing. Bella knew that I was aware of the picture and so she decided to tell me every thing, letting her heart out to her new best friend, the one who never ever betrayed her."

Edward let his eyes falter toward the ground, ashamed. "I had no idea."

"And you still don't. I personally don't see why Bella can be so forgiving to you. You don't deserve it nor do you deserve her and you never will. I know it hurts you to hear this but the truth is the truth and it can't ever be changed. She's definitely one of a kind and you don't know how lucky you are to have some one like her in your life. I wish Bella let you suffer a lot longer. Let's say ten years. Don't you think that's fair? Because I certainly do. It'll make every thing more equal."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Edward said through gritted teeth, angry at himself. "I wish she did as well but my pain is her pain. She's selfless and the most amazing woman I've ever met. My family, my daughter, they couldn't be any happier. Bella's made everything so much better in our lives. Not only do I want her, I need her in my life. I can't live without her."

"I still feel no sympathy for you. I can't ever forget and forgive your actions, Cullen. I have little respect for you." He laughed, frustrated. 'The only thing that's keeping me from kicking you over the balcony is her and well, Leah. She wouldn't be too happy if I had to go to jail just before the wedding. However, if we were in Forks and I decided to kill you there, I don't think Charlie would have minded too much. He's fond of me."

Edward gave him a quizzical look. "Charlie knows about this?"

"No, but I can certainly tell him," Jacob replied smugly.

"Only if Bella allows it." Edward couldn't help but smile.

"Only if Bella allows it," he agreed. "Which she probably won't."

They were both quiet for a few minutes. The stillness was calming between them, not as awkward as they thought it would be. Jacob wasn't a bad person, Edward thought. He was only looking out for Bella. He had every right to be upset. After all, Edward had indeed turned out be the world's luckiest man. Somehow, somewhere, he had been forgiven for his mistakes, his idiocy.

Jacob reached in to the pocket and fished out an envelope. "Here," he said, handing it to Edward grudgingly. "Bella is going to be Leah's maid of honor and well, she wanted you to be there too. So here's a wedding invitation. Leah wants to meet the man who has stolen Bella's heart." He said the next words through his teeth, like he was being forced to say them. "We would really appreciate it if you would be there for us."

"Thanks Jacob. I know you're not exactly thrilled that I'm here but I'm glad that you're attempting for Bella's sake. That would mean a lot to her and I'm going to try to tolerate you only for her." Edward smiled and then added, "I promise you I won't ever hurt her. I won't even let her shed one tear. I'll fly over to Florida if I do."

"Glad you caught on to the message," Jacob called over as Edward walked inside and shut the door.

When he was all alone, the door moved behind him again. Leah walked over to him. "That's why I want to marry you Jacob Black."

He smiled at her widely and pulled her in to his arms, hugging her tightly. "I can't wait," he whispered.

**Asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl **

"I'm here," Edward whispered in to Bella's ears, kissing her cheek softly. "Did you miss me?"

"I did," Bella whispered back, smiling.

Emmett stood up abruptly, pulling Isabella with him. He looked at his watch. "Whoa. Would you look at the time? It's almost seven thirty and I've still got some last minute packing to do and Alice, you do know that this is the last night we're going to be here, right? Don't you want to do a bit more shopping? Take Jasper along with you."

"Thanks Emmett," Jasper seethed.

"Don't mention it," Emmett told him, ignoring it fuming tone.

"I'll take Isabella to go do some sightseeing with Carlisle and Esme," Rosalie said, pulling Isabella in to her arms.

"Bye," they all waved.

Edward let out his soft laughter. "Way to be subtle, Emmett."

Emmett just winked over his shoulder.

"Where were you," Bella asked, turning to him.

"I had to take care of some private business," he said, suddenly interested with his tie.

She raised a brow. "And you're not going to elaborate are you?"

"I don't think I can," he told her, taking her face in his hands. "I love you so much, Bella. You don't know how grateful I am that you're giving me a second chance. When I look at my family, no our family, I can see the genuine smiles, the laughter, the joy that you've brought with you and I can't be thankful enough. I really can't say what I did to deserve you. This might sound strange, but you're my angel descended from Heaven."

Bella's eyes were tearful again. She'd promised her self that she wouldn't cry for the next year and a half and yet here she was being unable to control her emotions.

"Are you upset?" Edward asked unhappily. He couldn't believe he would have to go to Jacob so quickly. He'd be happy to teach Edward a lesson or two.

"No, Edward. I'm all right. In fact, I'm perfect, so perfect that I'm nervous about what the future is going to bring me, bring us."

Edward pressed his lips firmly to Bella's, breathing in her sweet scent. They kissed ardently for a few moments before he pulled away, both of them breathing unsteadily.

"Whatever, the future hurls at us, we'll be there together. As long as I have you, we can fight every hurdle, every pain and we'll keep the joy. I'm here for as long as you want me." He brushed his lips over her hand.

"I want you to be with me forever, both you and Isabella," she told him.

"Forever satisfies us," he said before pulling her in to his tight embrace. "And I'm in no mood to ever let you go again."

"It's only the beginning."

"Only the beginning to the rest of forever."

**did you all enjoy it? i think this was the last chapter to the story but if i have enough people saying in their reviews that they want an epilogue, i'll be glad to put one up. i have my other story up called "accidental". if you can, please read it and let me know what you think. i'm excited about that one**


	20. epilogue

**this is officially the end of this story and i'm not happy at all that i'm finished. you all wanted an epilogue and i was happy to type one up. i had a few people ask me if i was going to write a sequel and i'm sorry to say that that will be a no. i've put enough pain in edward and bella's life and i don't think they deserve any more. however, i will be working on the other story called "accidental". i really hope you all enjoy the epilogue and leave a review**

**disclaimer- twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn belong to stephenie meyer. tuck everlasting belongs to natalie babbitt. the idea of this story doesn't belong to me either**

_Two years later_

Isabella sat at her desk with her somewhat wet hair, biting her nails unknowingly in frustration. Her report was due tomorrow but her paper was blank and her pencil hadn't been picked up. If she didn't understand _Tuck Everlasting_ when her teacher explained the plot, how was she supposed to write a book report on Winnie's decision? It wasn't as if she had ever been that kind of situation as an eleven year old girl. In fact, no one had.

Soft tapping sounds danced their way to Isabella's ears behind her and a quick smile made its way onto her face. She'd do anything to be distracted right now instead of writing some thing that she knew she'd fail on. He had perfect timing and she loved him more for it.

"Isa," a voice whispered in excitement. "Isa."

She twisted around to watch the eleven month old boy crawl his way in to her room. His brown hair was as disheveled as her dad's and the depth of his green eyes were twinkling in mischief. A crooked smile graced his striking face. Faster than she thought possible, he was under her chair and hidden behind her legs, laughing silently.

With a grin, she turned back to stare unseeingly at the words in the book but before she knew it, she was daydreaming about the best two years of her life.

Edward telling Bella how much she meant to him after proposing to her. Bella looking stunning in a long white dress. Bella and Edward reciting their vows to one another. Bella whispering "I love you" in to Isabella's ears as she danced with her new daughter for the first time. Bella and Edward in the hospital as they watched the sleeping boy in her arms. Isabella holding her brother for the first time. Isabella watching her brother while saying his first word-her name- just a few days ago.

She didn't know when he had arrived but he was there, standing and watching her doodle carelessly on her sheet of paper.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Edward asked her, smiling.

Broken out of her thoughts, Isabella jumped. She looked at her dad, grinning sheepishly. The sleeves of his oxford were rolled up to his elbows and his jeans were soaking wet. His hair was even messier than usual but Isabella was all used to it. For some reason, Anthony didn't cooperate whenever Edward tried to give him a bath. Bella was a different case though.

"Sorry Dad. I just get so lost in my thoughts. I am living the crazy life after all."

Edward chuckled. "Forget I asked. Have you seen your brother by any chance?"

A small laugh gave Anthony away. He gripped tightly on to Isabella's leg. Edward winked at her.

"No," Isabella said, playing along. "I think he's hiding in his room."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, but if he's not in there, he knows that he's not going to be getting a bubble bath tonight."

Anthony laughed again loudly and pushed Isabella's legs away in order to crawl back towards the door where Edward was standing. He smiled up at his dad who returned the grin. Wanting Edward to pick him up, Anthony held up his small hands.

"Gotcha." Edward pulled him up in to his arms, sighing melodramatically. "What am I going to do with you? You're not so difficult with your mother. Then why me?"

"Daddy!" Anthony yelled deafeningly.

Edward closed his eyes at the volume of his son's voice. "I enjoyed it better when you were still in your babbling stage."

"Daddy," Anthony whispered, looking up at him apologetically. He knew he was already forgiven.

Isabella turned back to her book, frustrated again when they walked away down the hall. Just a few seconds ago, she had an excuse not to do her report but there wasn't any excuse now. She could hear Bella's quiet laughter and could practically see Edward's and Anthony's faces soften at the sound. Without realizing her actions, Isabella lifted her self off of her chair and made her way towards her bedroom door. She wanted to watch the exchange take place.

Bella was standing there, smiling widely. In her arms was Anthony who was playing with a strand of her hair with his head resting on her shoulder. Edward was staring at her lovingly watching her talk.

It was a sight every girl dreamed of. Isabella wasn't an exception either. She couldn't deny at all that she had the perfect life. She had always missed having a mother's love but that had all changed when Bella had decided to grace her and Edward's life with her presence. Of course there were ups and downs in their relationship but Edward and Bella had gone through it together and Isabella couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a happy family.

"He ran away again, didn't he?" Bella asked. "He's definitely the defiant type."

"Yes." Edward sighed. "I don't know why he always gives me a hard time when I try to get him to take a bath. He never does that with you."

"Maybe it's because he loves you so much that he's willing to make some fun out of the time he gets to be with his father. He rarely ever gets the chance to see you, you know. When he's awake, you're at work and when you're here, he's asleep."

"We're going to have to change that," Edward murmured, ruffling Anthony's hair. "All four of us could use some family time."

Anthony's head propped up from Bella's shoulder and he was beaming again. Edward brushed away Bella's hair behind her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered in to her ear. She bit her lip to keep her self from smiling.

Then he carefully put Anthony on his shoulder.

"Come on, Anthony. It's officially time for your bath and this time there will be no whirlpool in the tub. I won't allow it but you couldn't care less, right?" He walked away down the hall again but not before turning around to tell Bella that he would clean up the mess in the bathroom.

Bella stood there for a few minutes after watching her husband's retreating figure before tuning around to face the wide eyed Isabella.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked in her quiet voice. "I can help you with your report if you want me to."

Isabella nodded and headed back into her room. Bella pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. She looked at the book for a few seconds, her expression unreadable.

"I remember reading this when I was slightly older than you are now. Did you enjoy it?"

"I didn't understand it, Mom. I don't see why Winnie made the decision to die instead of living for eternity. Jesse gave her the chance to spend forever with him. Why didn't she take it? If Dad was immortal and he asked you the same thing, would you take his offer?" Isabella looked at Bella, feeling completely confused.

"If I had to be honest, I would say yes. Spending eternity with Edward would be my dream but there would be a lot of complications to that. I'm just making a hypothesis when I say this but life can probably get boring after two hundred or so years of living."

"But Dad wouldn't ever let life be boring for you, no matter how long you lived" Isabella commented.

Bella smiled faintly. "I know but this isn't about me. We're talking about Winnie whose situation is completely different. You know that she has a family that is very protective of her and that's what leads her to run away and find the spring. Since you're her age, what would you do if you were in her place?"

Isabella thought for a moment before answering. "I would have done the same thing not that I'm thinking about running away," she added before her mom could say any thing. "You and Dad and Anthony love me and I would understand if you were overprotective. But in the story, Winnie realized she loved the Tucks after spending her time with them. She became wiser and understood why her family treated her the way they did. It was because they cared for her so much. She knew she couldn't give up the life she had."

Bella stood up, smiling triumphantly. "There you go. You have your answer now."

Isabella stared at her, her eyes widening. Moms had this strange magic, a type that made Isabella wonder whether or not Bella knew everything. She was like a super hero. Not even knowing it, Bella had gotten the answer out of her without giving her any clues. She had to admit, her dad would have told her the answer instead of trying to help her understand the problem.

Isabella jumped up and hugged Bella tightly. "Thank you so much Mom. What would I ever do with out you? You're the world's best parent."

Bella was flattered and embraced her back just as fiercely. "Why thank you. You're the universe's most awesome daughter. What would I do if I didn't have you as my daughter?"

"Is this another mother and daughter moment?" some one asked from behind them in a begrudging tone.

They whirled around to see Edward soaking wet from head to foot but was still grinning crookedly despite his mocking aggravation. He was holding an amused Anthony with water matted in his hair. "Apparently Anthony decided that I needed the bath instead."

Bella and Isabella laughed together.

"I wouldn't go in to the bathroom if I were you," he warned. "I think Isabella might just faint."

"What did he do?" Bella asked, trying to act stern but not managing at all.

"He thought it would be interesting to see if he could flush Isabella's lucky toothbrush down the toilet." Edward was trying to hold back his laughter.

Anthony clapped his hands together with out regret.

Isabella scowled at her brother. Little brothers could be so irritating at times, especially ones that didn't have any common sense. "Anthony!" she yelled. "Tell me Dad is joking! It can't be true."

Solemnly Bella said, "But it is. We'll discuss it later though. First, you have to finish your report."

Isabella couldn't deny her mom when ever she used that tone. She had never heard her yell but that guilty tone she used, as if Anthony's doing was her own fault, always melted her will. "Alright."

She sat back down in her chair and started working on her report furiously. Even if there were times when Anthony drove her up the wall, life was still perfect.

Anthony yawned as the three headed out to give Isabella some peace. Edward set him in his crib when his eyes dropped closed. They both kissed his cheek. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella while they stood at the foot of the crib, watching their son's chest rise and fall steadily for several minutes.

"I'm glad I didn't walk away or else I would have missed out on this wonderful life," Bella whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I feel like cringing every time I think that I could have made the wrong choice."

Edward kissed her head. "But you didn't. You decided to stay with me and now look what we have together. We have a beautiful daughter and a son that can make the most tedious of things to be amusing. We have our hands full but who am I to be complaining?"

Bella turned around in his embrace. "I love you, Edward and I love the family that we've created."

Edward looked at her, his eyes smoldering with strong emotion. "Bella I love you so much and I wouldn't ever give you all up for anything."

"Who'd want to give up this life any way?" she whispered.

"I have no idea," he whispered back. "But I wouldn't mind spending eternity with you."


	21. the glove awards nomination

**hello everyone. it's been a long time hasn't it? **

**well, i wanted to collectively thank all of you for your fantastic reviews and appreciation for this story. even after two years it's great to know that people are still reading it. **

"**there's a feeling" has been nominated in three categories at The Glove Awards (http:/ www . thegloveawards . webs . com)**- **best story award, best Edward + Bella award and the most tears award. thanks a lot, you guys, for nominating the story. voting begins on august 5****th****. **

**i know that i have other stories that i've started and haven't been updated for over a year. i apologize to those who wanted them updated but i really don't have the time anymore. i might post another story up (i don't know when) but i think i'm going to write the whole thing first before posting it. that is, of course, if you guys want another one. **

**let me know. **


End file.
